Cendres écarlates
by Sylvo
Summary: En l'an 274 naissent les jumeaux Targaryen du roi fou... mais si Jaehaerys meurt sa jumelle Visenya quant à elle survit. Mais lorsque la dynastie s'effondre, Visenya périra-t-elle aussi dans la disgrâce et les complots ou bien le dragon s'éveillera-t-il pour répandre le feu, le sang et des multitudes de cendres écarlates...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde, ça y est je saute le pas et je publie ma première fanfiction sur Game of Thrones. Cette histoire sera assez longue alors que les plus courageux s'accrochent ^^_

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de George R. R. Martin, seuls certains OC qui se sont glissés dans cette histoire proviennent de mon imagination !_

* * *

_Résumé : En l'an 274 naissent les jumeaux Targaryen du roi fou... mais si Jaehaerys meurt sa jumelle Visenya quant à elle survit. Mais lorsque la dynastie s'effondre, Visenya périra-t-elle aussi dans la disgrâce et les complots ou bien le dragon s'éveillera-t-il pour répandre le feu, le sang et des multitudes de cendres écarlates..._

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Ce fut avant l'heure du repas précédent l'après-midi que les quatre personnes réfugiées dans la citadelle de Maegor entendirent les premiers bruits inhabituels et inquiétants. La princesse Rhaenys sans un bruit vint se blottir dans les bras réconfortants de sa très jeune tante Visenya. Celle-ci tout en répondant machinalement à cette étreinte échangea un regard lourd de sens avec la princesse Elia Martell, sa belle-sœur.

Seul le prince Aegon continua tranquillement de jouer avec ses chevaliers en bois avec une bienheureuse inconscience propre aux enfants trop jeunes pour se soucier des inquiétudes des plus âgés. La lueur désespérée que Visenya avait vu dans les yeux de l'ancienne princesse de Dorne lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elia Martell savait que leur fin était proche. Les Targaryen n'avaient que trop défié les Dieux depuis l'ascension d'Aegon le Conquérant, il était temps qu'ils en payent le prix.

Alors que les bruits sourds furent suivis par des cris qui semblaient provenir encore d'assez loin, Visenya se leva. Rhaenys se mit à gémir face à l'abandon de sa tante mais celle-ci l'apaisa d'une caresse sur sa joue humide. Aegon avait arrêté de jouer et regardait sa sœur avec un air inquiet puis se mit à pleurer. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur qui fit réagir Elia qui se précipita vers son fils pour essayer de l'apaiser.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe, décida Visenya.

– C'est impossible Visenya, dit doucement sa belle-sœur. Tu ne pourras pas quitter ces appartements et encore moins cette citadelle. Sans compter que c'est trop dangereux et encore plus pour une petite fille de neuf ans »

Ladite petite fille se redressa royalement comme elle l'avait vu faire de nombreuses fois son frère Rhaegar.

« J'y arriverais, je suis très petite. Je connais ce château et ses dédales mieux que personne. Je sais comment faire pour que personne ne me voit.

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, s'opposa délicatement Elia. La citadelle de Maegor est l'endroit le plus sûr pour l'instant. Il faut laisser faire les soldats et les chevaliers »

Visenya s'approcha de la frêle et délicate silhouette de la princesse de Dorne. La fillette lui prit la main qu'elle serra fermement.

« Je ne serais pas longue. Restez ici avec mon neveu et ma nièce, vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec plus d'aide pour pouvoir sortir discrètement du Donjon Rouge »

A ces mots, Elia ouvrit de grands yeux ahurie.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

– Il existe de nombreux passages secrets qui mènent dans des lieux sûrs hors de Port-Réal. Nous nous y réfugierons tant que les combats ne se seront pas calmés »

Après un dernier regard à l'adresse de sa belle-sœur et son fils, Visenya offrit un sourire rassurant à Rhaenys qui sécha ses larmes pour le lui rendre. Puis la petite princesse se dirigea vers le bureau qui jouxtait la chambre de la princesse Elia. Elle activa rapidement le mécanisme ouvrant le passage secret qui se trouvait derrière une imposante armoire. Toujours aussi fine que lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, Visenya se glissa rapidement dans le dédale sombre qui se referma doucement derrière elle.

Allumant rapidement une des torches qu'elle laissait ici en prévision d'un de ses passages, Visenya se dépêcha de descendre de la citadelle puis plus bas afin de passer sous les remparts intérieurs qui protégeaient les parties du château les plus privatives de la famille royale. Enfin, elle commença à remonter une volée de marche pour passer par une vielle porte d'un bois éliminé qui la mena droit vers une partie de la cour extérieure assez à part du Donjon Rouge où il semblait régner un sacré désordre. Des chariots de toute sorte étaient renversés, leur contenu répandu vulgairement au sol.

« _Si seulement Will était là !_ » songea la jeune princesse, elle ne serait pas aussi terrifiée. Seulement son ami ne pouvait être là, se trouvant certainement aux côtés de Lord Connington. Will avait certainement suivi son seigneur dans son exil et Visenya ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Rien de bon l'attendait à Port-Réal mis à part la mort. Visenya préférait l'imaginer dans une des cités libres d'Essos plutôt que mort au combat contre les hommes des Baratheon. Il ne pouvait pas être parti comme son frère.

Elle secoua fortement la tête s'abjurant de se concentrer. Elle avait une mission à accomplir : protéger les enfants de son frère Rhaegar.

« Oh Rhaegar, mais qu'avais-tu en tête ? » marmonna Visenya.

Son grand-frère si fort et si bon. Lui aurait su quoi faire à n'en pas douter, il aurait su les protéger. Mais voilà, il n'était pas ici, ni nulle part ailleurs. Il les avait abandonnés. Non pas une fois mais deux ! Et maintenant le magnifique prince de son enfance n'était plus. Visenya ignorait même ce qu'était devenu son corps, s'il avait pu être incinéré comme c'était la coutume pour les Targaryen de Valyria. Elle avait juste appris que les soldats des deux camps s'étaient jetés dans la rivière où il était tombé afin de ramasser les restes du plastron de rubis que Robert Baratheon avait exploser d'un coup puissant grâce à son marteau de guerre.

Visenya fut distraite de ses pensées lorsqu'une des servantes du Donjon Rouge la percuta violemment. La petite princesse tomba lourdement au sol et alors qu'elle se redressait pour s'insurger contre cette malheureuse, elle reçue un coup violent au ventre d'un autre serviteur qui venait dans l'autre sens et qui lui coupa le souffle. Après avoir toussé bruyamment, elle leva à-demi la tête les larmes aux yeux puis se statufia devant le tableau devant elle.

C'était une véritable débâcle dans la cour extérieure du château et Visenya vit des serviteurs fuirent le Donjon Rouge certains emmenant même avec eux quelques trésors qu'ils avaient pu soustraire. Certains soldats du guet tentaient de faire régner un semblant d'ordre tandis que d'autres aidaient les serviteurs à quitter discrètement le château. En d'autres termes les uns tuaient et les autres tentaient d'aider au mieux. C'était véritablement le chaos. Visenya se releva rapidement et sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle notamment ceux qui comme elle se relevaient tant bien que mal pour échapper à la foule qui voulait fuir et ceux qui se battaient contre les manteaux d'or afin de quitter le Donjon Rouge, se concentra sur son nouvel objectif. Trouver Ser Jaime Lannister.

De toute évidence l'armée des rebelles était parvenue à franchir les portes de la ville. Les serviteurs s'enfuyaient en hurlant de terreur mais Visenya ne laissa pas la sienne l'envahir. Elle avait fait le serment devant les Dieux de protéger son neveu et sa nièce et elle comptait bien le tenir. Et le seul actuellement présent dans ce château qui pouvait l'aider à honorer cette promesse était Ser Jaime, le dernier garde royal encore présent depuis que Ser Jonothor Darry avait rejoint l'armée du prince Rhaegar quelques semaines plus tôt. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait dû périr comme tous les autres chevaliers de la Garde Royale fidèles aux Targaryen.

Visenya soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle vit enfin le bâtiment qui abritait l'immense salle du trône. Elle franchit les derniers mètres à bout de souffle avant de ralentir devant la masse sanguinolente près d'une des portes dérobées du bâtiment. Apparemment, leurs ennemis étaient également dans le Donjon Rouge ce qui signifiait que chaque seconde comptait et Visenya repartit. Mais elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle dépassa le cadavre reconnaissant son horrible fiancé, Lord Rossart alchimiste et Main de son père.

Elle se pencha vers lui touchant son front encore chaud et hésita. Sans nul doute que les soldats avaient atteint la salle du trône. Mais il était aussi certain que le roi Aerys s'y trouvait et par extension Ser Jaime. Visenya espérait juste qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Elle se retourna pour regarder le sommet de la citadelle de Maegor qui dépassait légèrement des remparts intérieurs du château. Rhaenys et les autres comptaient sur elle mais Visenya s'inquiétait. Elle les avait quittés depuis un moment car la citadelle se trouvait loin de la salle du trône et vu la situation actuelle, Jaime et elle devraient passer par les dédales secrets du château pour les rejoindre. Ce qui malheureusement prendrait encore plus de temps. Il fallait juste espérer que la citadelle de Maegor tiendrait jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Tout en adressant une courte prière à la Mère, elle courut de plus belle vers l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Une fois dedans Visenya slaloma entre les meubles et les objets renversés par les serviteurs en fuite pour atteindre enfin la salle du trône situé au niveau supérieur de l'édifice.

La première chose qui la frappa lorsqu'elle y pénétra fut le silence assourdissant. Visenya n'y était pas habituée car chaque fois qu'elle s'y rendait elle entendait soit les courtisans déblatérer d'un ton plus obséquieux les uns que les autres, soit le roi son père s'agiter comme un dément en hurlant des ordres ou pire encore les cris d'agonie de ceux qui brûlaient pour leurs crimes alors qu'Aerys Targaryen riait en continu.

En arrivant près de l'immense Trône de Fer, elle vit un homme étendu sur le ventre. Visenya n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour reconnaître son père. Elle s'approcha prudemment et silencieusement du mort. Il semblait avoir été transpercé dans le dos et une mare de sang s'était déjà formé autour de lui. Tout en fixant le cadavre de son géniteur, Visenya ne s'attendait pas à ressentir quoique soit et ce fut le cas. Elle ne pouvait pleurer un être tel que lui. Le roi s'était toujours désintéressé d'elle et les seules fois où il lui prêtait attention était pour lui reprocher à demi-mot d'être en vie alors que son jumeau lui, n'avait pas survécu. Il s'était mis à la mettre définitivement de côté à la naissance de Viserys.

Visenya ne ressentait rien pour lui hormis la crainte qu'à présent le reste de sa famille ne subisse le même sort. Tout en retenant son souffle, elle se rapprocha de lui craignant de voir à ses côtés le corps sans vie de Ser Jaime. Mais elle _devait_ savoir si lui aussi avait péri. Elle devait savoir si leur dernier espoir s'était envolé en fumée.

« Visenya ? » dit une voix qu'elle connaissait si bien accompagnée d'un cliquetis.

Le ton était clairement rempli d'interrogations et d'une stupeur accablante. La jeune princesse sut tout de suite d'où venait la voix et comme au ralenti elle leva les yeux vers l'horrible Trône de Fer de sa famille. Sans surprise Visenya vit le chevalier doré – le Jeune Lion Lannister – orgueilleusement installé à la place qui était autrefois celle de son père alors qu'il tenait toujours son épée devenue rouge et d'où s'égouttait le sang du roi qu'il avait juré de protéger. Et elle sentit tout espoir sombrer dans les abymes les plus profonds.

_**Neuf ans plus tôt**_

Ser Harlan Grandison membre honorable de la Garde Royale depuis sa lointaine jeunesse avançait rapidement vers les appartements royaux où son Lord Commandant l'avait envoyé de toute urgence. La naissance prématurée des jumeaux et derniers nés Targaryen avaient enchanté le roi malgré les mises en garde du Grand Mestre Pycelle qui avait annoncé que les bébés étaient très faibles du fait de leur venue au monde avancé de presque trois mois. Cela faisait des semaines que tous priaient pour leur survie car seul le prince Rhaegar avait jusque-là survécu parmi les nombreux autres enfants du couple royal.

Harlan Grandison savait qu'il n'était pas le plus jeunes des gardes et son pas n'était plus aussi rapide qu'auparavant. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il fut le dernier à arriver sur les lieux. Il prit le temps d'embrasser la pièce du regard avant de rejoindre son frère-juré Ser Barristan Selmy près du roi Aerys II Targaryen qui faisait les cent pas autour d'un des berceaux des jumeaux.

Ses longs cheveux argenté typique des Targaryen flottait doucement derrière lui sous le rythme effréné de ses pas rageurs. La couronne royale ceignait son front et retenait ses longues mèches argentées et permit au garde royal de voir le regard fou de fureur du roi. Ser Harlan n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter qu'au fil des années le blanc de ses yeux s'injectait progressivement de sang et que des cernes se répandaient de plus en plus jusqu'à ses joues creuses.

Le roi Aerys dans sa jeunesse était fort beau mais le poids de la couronne et les soucis y étant associés notamment une paranoïa grandissante envers presque tout le monde, l'avait transformé. Il était devenu de plus en plus maigre refusant parfois de s'alimenter de peur que des seigneurs ambitieux cherchent à lui nuire et malheureusement les succès politiques qui entouraient sa propre Main alimentaient aussi cette paranoïa.

Pour l'instant, le roi continuait de se déplacer de long en large dans la pièce tout en se parlant à lui-même en Valyrien, une langue qu'aucune personne dans cette pièce ne comprenait. Seule la reine et le prince Rhaegar aurait pu le comprendre mais Harlan se doutait que c'étaient des malédictions – peut-être contre les Dieux eux-mêmes – face au destin qu'Ils avaient réservé au prince Jaehaerys.

Le roi s'arrêta enfin et mit fin à son monologue. Il se tourna vers son _ami_ et Main depuis des années.

« Vous avez pourtant eu des jumeaux vous aussi. Et eux se sont toujours portés comme un charme m'a-t-on dit.

– En effet, convint froidement Lord Tywin. Ils sont la fierté de la maison Lannister.

– Oui, j'imagine, répondit narquoisement le roi. J'ai au moins eu la chance de ne pas avoir un enfant ressemblant à votre second fils. Les Dieux bien que cruels avec moi l'ont certainement été beaucoup plus envers votre famille »

Tywin Lannister serra si fort les mâchoires que ser Harlan en entendit les jointures craquer puis il regarda son roi d'un air tellement furieux et noir que ser Harlan sentit sa main d'épée se poser naturellement sur la garde de sa lame. Le sujet du second fils du seigneur Main du roi était très sensible. En dehors du fait que la mère n'avait pas survécu à l'accouchement, il était né nain et d'une apparence affreuse disait-on. Depuis cet évènement presque un an plus tôt, Tywin était devenu encore plus froid et sombre qu'auparavant.

L'arrivée du prince Rhaegar permit de désamorcer légèrement la tension dans la pièce. Le jeune homme de quinze ans était tout ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un prince héritier de la couronne. Il était aussi beau que bon et aussi intelligent qu'audacieux. Par devers lui, ser Harlan avait tendance à le comparer au roi Aegon le conquérant. Quel avenir brillant attendait la dynastie Targaryen lorsque Rhaegar monterait sur le trône. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ferait un des meilleurs roi dragon de la dynastie et que le petit peuple l'aimerait tout autant que les plus grands seigneurs.

« Te voilà enfin ! » bougonna le roi à son fils son humeur semblant s'assombrir encore plus depuis l'entrée de son héritier.

Ser Harlan commençait d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter de la méfiance de plus en plus prononcée d'Aerys face à son seul fils. Le succès qu'il recevait de la part de tous commençait à rendre son propre père jaloux et envieux.

« Ton frère a été assassiné ! », dit ce dernier d'une voix tonitruante à en faire trembler les murs du Donjon Rouge.

Tous dans la pièce tressaillirent face à cette accusation en dehors de Lord Tywin Lannister. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, cet homme était fait de la même pierre dure et solide que le Rocher sur lequel avait été construit son château ou bien… il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction de son roi. Après tout, personne n'était aussi proche du monarque que la Main qui le servait fidèlement envers et contre tout. Même si ser Harlan avait des difficultés à voir de la déférence dans les attitudes sèches et sévères du gouverneur de l'Ouest.

De son côté le prince Rhaegar s'avança doucement vers le berceau de son frère recouvert d'un drap blanc immaculé, le regard peiné. Il resta silencieux quelques instants demandant certainement aux Dieux d'accueillir son frère comme les quatre enfants précédents de ses parents partis bien trop tôt.

Pendant ce temps le roi s'était tournée vers la nourrice des jumeaux qui était maintenue par deux soldats Lannister et paraissait terrifiée. Ser Harlan ne pouvait le lui reprocher et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle connaissait le funeste sort qui l'attendait.

« Le prince est mort par votre faute ou votre négligence ce qui revient au même ! cracha Aerys le regard encore plus fou. Vous serez décapitée dès demain à l'aube »

Tandis que la pauvre femme suppliait le roi d'être miséricordieux – bien que Harlan Grandison sût qu'il ne l'était aucunement – et qu'elle était traînée hors de la pièce, celui-ci semblait soudainement perdu dans des pensées réflexives et profondes. Et ser Harlan savait que des mauvaises choses arrivaient toujours après de tels moments.

Rhaegar quant à lui s'était totalement détourné de son père et se tenait à côté du berceau où dormait paisiblement la princesse Visenya, sœur jumelle du défunt prince Jaehaerys. Ser Harlan le vit se pencher vers elle et lui caresser délicatement la joue.

« Où se trouve Lady Fara ? demanda abruptement le roi à ses deux gardes royaux.

– Dans les appartements que vous avez laissé à sa disposition votre Grâce, répondit respectueusement ser Barristan.

– Arrêtez-la et amenez-là dans la salle du trône, ordonna-t-il.

– Pour quel motif ? demanda Rhaegar en se détournant de nouveau du berceau de sa sœur. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés.

– Pour empoisonnement sur la personne du prince Jaehaerys »

Lady Fara était la maîtresse officielle du roi et ser Harlan Grandison était choqué qu'Aerys soupçonnât la jeune femme d'avoir attenté à la vie d'un prince. Tandis que Ser Barristan s'inclinait et quittait la pièce afin d'exécuter l'ordre royal, le prince osa dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Père ne soyez pas ainsi, Grand Mestre Pycelle nous avait prévenu que les jumeaux étaient très faibles et leur chance de survie assez mince, dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. Visenya se bat toujours… et le dragon lutte jusqu'au bout »

Son ton était clairement affectueux et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur protectrice tandis qu'il dévisageait de nouveau le nourrisson. Aerys émit un ricanement bref et agacé tout en agitant une main désintéressée en direction du berceau de la petite princesse.

« Rien qu'une femelle dragon. Autant dire rien de bien important »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lord Tywin et ne vit donc pas le regard plein de reproche de son fils. D'ailleurs comme si sa fille avait compris ses paroles, elle se mit brusquement à pleurer. D'un mouvement presque instinctif son frère la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer et la calmer. Cette dernière s'apaisa presque instantanément.

Harlan Grandison fut estomaqué par l'aspect très chétif de la princesse Visenya. Dans les bras de son frère de quinze ans, elle apparaissait encore plus minuscule que dans son berceau malgré ses cinq mois. Elle ressemblait plus à un nouveau-né de quelques heures qu'à un bébé d'une demi-année.

Alerté par le bruit produit par sa fille, le roi qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce se mit à la fixer avec ennui puis contrariété en voyant le prince la tenir contre lui.

« Vraiment quel gâchis, se lamenta Aerys. Si encore elle était née plus tôt afin de pouvoir être votre femme. Mais vous serez marié bien avant qu'elle n'atteigne l'âge de convoler. De toute façon si Jaehaerys n'a pas survécu, il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle n'en sera pas capable non plus.

– Mais pour l'instant elle vit, fit remarquer farouchement le prince. Et je fais le serment de la protéger et de la chérir.

– Ne vous attachez pas trop à elle. Comme je vous l'ai dit, elle suivra son jumeau bien assez vite. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre future union Rhaegar, j'ai l'intention d'envoyer des émissaires vous trouver une fiancée dans les cités libres avec du sang valyrien », dit-il d'un air satisfait.

Comme si le jeune prince se souciait de son mariage alors que son frère venait de mourir et qu'il constatait que sa sœur ne recevrait jamais d'amour paternel. Cependant il interpella son père avant que celui-ci ne quitte la pièce.

« Visenya n'a plus de nourrice, releva Rhaegar d'un ton dur. Ceci est plus urgent que de me trouver une fiancée »

Aerys lui lança un regard mauvais puis abaissa les yeux vers la petit paquet que tenait toujours le prince. Il tourna ensuite le regard vers ser Harlan Grandison qui se redressa inconsciemment. Un sourire amusé se mit soudain à apparaître sur son visage blafard qui le rendait assez terrifiant à dire vrai.

« Une nourrice bien entendu. Où avais-je la tête de laisser ma seule fille sans cette personne indispensable.

– Merci père », dit Rhaegar l'air soulagé.

Le jeune prince avait dû craindre que le roi délaisse sa fille car trop aveuglé par sa colère.

« Ser Harlan, appela le roi sans prendre en compte les remerciements de son fils, vous avez toujours servi fidèlement la maison Targaryen et vous serviez déjà mon prédécesseur avant moi.

– J'ai commencé à servir votre famille sous le règne de votre grand-père Aegon V, dit fièrement le vieux chevalier.

– Oui, marmonna Aerys. Vous avez vu passer trois rois et vous êtes sans conteste le plus ancien de mes gardes royaux. Il est normal que je m'inquiète de votre santé… de savoir si vous êtes toujours à même de me protéger… oui cela me préoccupe.

– Votre grâce, commença Harlan en essayant d'éviter que sa voix ne tremble sous l'indignation de ce sous-entendu peu subtile, je tiens à vous rassurer sur mes capacités à protéger la famille royale, de mourir pour elle si besoin est et… »

Aerys l'interrompit d'un mouvement ennuyé de la main.

« Ce n'est plus ce que je vous demande désormais. Cela me chagrine vraiment, mais je dois prendre en compte votre âge avancé et tout ce que cela entraîne »

Il fit une pause et plissa les yeux pour jauger la réaction de son garde royale. Ser Harlan avait rougi sous l'affront. Il venait d'être humilié devant la Main du roi et le prince Rhaegar, soit les deux personnes les plus importantes du royaume après le roi lui-même.

« Mon adorable fils a relevé un fait important. La princesse Visenya n'a en effet plus de nourrice mais je suis convaincu qu'un tel rôle sera à la hauteur de vos prestigieuses compétences. Et rassurez-vous, vous gardez votre statut de garde royale.

– Je… je, tenta de répondre Harlan Grandison mais ne trouvant les mots.

– Je sais ne dites rien mon cher, répondit sournoisement le roi à sa place. Je sais que cet immense honneur vous ravie. Je vous laisse donc en charge de la princesse Visenya à compter de maintenant et de répondre à… comment dire ? …à tous ses besoins »

Le roi gloussa et face au regard à présent baissé de ser Harlan qui bouillonnait intérieurement et celui horrifié du prince, il quitta enfin la chambre escorté par Lord Tywin et quelques soldats.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de George R. R. Martin, seuls certains OC qui se sont glissés dans cette histoire proviennent de mon imagination !_

* * *

Ser Harlan Grandison bien qu'humilié par l'ordre de son roi de devenir la _nourrice_ de la princesse Visenya, s'était vu s'attacher rapidement à cette toute petite chose rose et douce. Le prince Rhaegar dans sa grande bonté coutumière préféra rapidement le nommer « protecteur » de sa jeune sœur et s'assura que tous au Donjon Rouge ne le nomme pas autrement.

Harlan se mit ensuite rapidement à la recherche d'une véritable nourrice pour la petite princesse mais cela s'avéra assez complexe du fait du destin tragique de la dernière en date. Heureusement le prince Rhaegar fut d'une grande aide car il ramena une jeune femme qui venait malheureusement de perdre son nouveau-né et qui venait d'hors les murs de la capitale.

Le vieux chevalier se surprit à prier ardemment pour que la princesse Visenya survive assez pour prendre des forces et passer cette première année si fatidique pour elle. Selon le Grand Mestre Pycelle la petite princesse était plus forte et plus grosse que son jumeau et avait ainsi eu depuis le début les meilleures chances de survie.

Presque un mois s'était écoulé depuis la mort du prince Jaehaerys et bien que Visenya prenait petit à petit du poids, sa respiration restait faible. Les seules personnes qui lui rendaient visites étaient lui-même et le prince Rhaegar. Le roi après avoir décapitée l'ancienne nourrice et détruit toute le famille de son ancienne maîtresse, n'avait plus reparlé d'aucun des jumeaux. Quant à la reine Rhaella, cette énième naissance l'avait encore plus affaibli et se retrouvait encore à garder le lit bien qu'elle demandât chaque jour des nouvelles de sa précieuse et unique fille. Ser Harlan lui aurait bien apporté la jeune princesse mais Mestre Pycelle le lui avait déconseillé. D'une part car le nourrisson était encore trop chétif pour être transporté et d'autre part parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que la reine Rhaella s'attache trop à la petite si celle-ci venait à mourir.

A ces derniers mots, le chevalier de la Garde Royale s'était retenu de s'en prendre physiquement au Grand Mestre. Heureusement pour lui celui-ci ne se rendait que très rarement au chevet de la princesse Visenya car le roi lui avait ordonné de ne plus s'en inquiéter. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire de plus et seule la nourrice qui l'allaitait était en mesure de maintenir le bébé en vie et de lui donner des forces.

Alors que ser Harlan revenait d'une réunion avec ses frères-jurés de la Garde et qu'il rejoignait ses quartiers près de la chambre de la princesse Visenya, un serviteur l'interpella.

« Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger ser, commença-t-il un peu essoufflé. Mais une délégation envoyée par Lord Morrigen vous attend dans la cour extérieure. »

Harlan fronça les sourcils avec perplexité.

« Lord Morrigen… répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

– Oui, il semble vous envoyer un jeune garçon.

– Et ils souhaitent me voir moi ? » insista ser Harlan son ton de plus en plus excédé.

Il espérait faire ainsi comprendre au jeune serviteur qu'il avait intérêt à être certain de son information et qu'il regretterait de l'avoir dérangé pour rien. Devant l'assentiment un peu effrayé de celui-ci, Harlan consentit de mauvaise grâce à redescendre de la citadelle de Maegor qu'il avait commencé à monter pour retourner sur ses pas.

Ser Harlan Grandison rejoignit la cour extérieure et vit une petite délégation d'hommes armés qui entourait un jeune garçon qui penchait tellement la tête en arrière qu'on pouvait craindre qu'il ne tombe à la renverse.

A son arrivée l'un des hommes le plus âgé de la petite troupe s'avança vers lui :

« Je suis ser Oswalt Grey, un des hommes de Lord Morrigen, se présenta-t-il. J'ai été envoyé par Lady Morrigen qui m'a demandé d'amener son plus jeune fils à vous. »

Puis devant le regard dur du Garde Royal, il déglutit et lui tendit rapidement une missive sans rajouter un mot de plus.

Harlan Grandison l'ouvrit et la parcourut tout aussi vite puis ferma les yeux se retenant de soupirer de lassitude. A sa grande honte, il avait oublié que Lady Morrigen était une de ses nombreuses petites nièces et que quelques mois plus tôt, celle-ci s'était mise en tête de lui envoyer son septième et dernier fils afin qu'il devienne son écuyer.

Inutile de préciser qu'après l'affront que lui avait fait le roi en le nommant nourrice de la princesse Visenya, prendre sous son aile un écuyer encombrant et inexpérimenté était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Or à présent qu'il était là, ser Harlan n'avait plus le choix.

Une fois qu'il eut acquiescé, ser Oswalt eut l'air plus que ravie de laisser le jeune Morrigen à ses soins et disparu rapidement avec ses hommes. Harlan reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui avait toujours le nez en l'air et qui cherchait de toute évidence à observer le haut d'une des tours du Donjon Rouge.

« Quel âge as-tu ? lui demanda-t-il pour attirer son attention.

– Je viens d'avoir huit ans mon seigneur, répondit le jeune garçon tout en baissant enfin son regard mais cette fois-ci pour observer les alentours avec émerveillement.

– Je ne suis pas un seigneur mon garçon, dit Harlan Grandison d'un ton bourru. Je suis un chevalier, tu peux m'appeler ser ou ser Harlan. »

Voyant que son nouveau protégé continuait de fixer avec excitation tout ce qui se passait dans la cour extérieure et notamment le passage d'une troupe du Guet de Port-Réal qui avançait fièrement leurs manteaux d'or claquant au vent, le vieux chevalier le rappela à l'ordre.

« J'attends une réponse petit ainsi que ton attention sur moi quand je te parle, le réprimanda sévèrement Harlan.

– Oui mon seigneu… ser, se corrigea rapidement l'enfant fixant enfin son regard sombre un peu contrit dans celui du Garde Royal.

– Quel est ton nom ?

– Will, Will Morrigen… ser, répondit-il ses yeux toujours fixés aux siens.

– Bien. Prend tes affaires et suis-moi », ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Ser Harlan le conduisit aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient vers ses appartements sans prendre la peine de s'assurer que le jeune Will le suive. Or ce dernier peinait derrière le vieux chevalier tandis qu'il tentait de suivre les longues enjambées de son nouveau mentor tout en portant ses affaires que sa mère avait tenu à ce qu'il emporte dont une épée qui n'avait encore jamais servi.

Will espérait que le Garde Royal et lui commenceraient rapidement son apprentissage. Au tant que septième fils de seigneur, le jeune garçon savait qu'il n'hériterait jamais du titre de son père ou de terres, et il rêvait donc de devenir chevalier. Il avait d'ailleurs assez importuné sa mère pour cela dès qu'il avait appris qu'un de ses grands-oncles était chevalier de la Garde Royale.

Will laissa échapper une exclamation de soulagement quand ser Harlan pénétra enfin dans une pièce tout en lui montrant de la main un coin où poser ses effets. Ils s'installèrent ensuite l'un en face de l'autre et le vieux chevalier se mit à lui expliquer en long en large et en travers ses nouvelles attributions et ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Alors que ser Harlan commençait à développer les rôles de chacun dans ce château au jeune Will Morrigen, ils entendirent des hurlements stridents s'échapper de la chambre de la princesse Visenya. Harlan Grandison fut sur ses jambes avec une célérité qu'il n'avait plus atteinte depuis ses jeunes années.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre où d'un premier coup d'œil tout paraissait en ordre, mis à part la nourrice qui se tenait le plus loin possible du berceau les yeux écarquillés de peur, ses mains contre sa bouche. Ser Harlan l'ignorant se précipita vers la princesse craignant le pire suivit par son nouvel écuyer.

Ils trouvèrent la princesse Visenya sur le dos et pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, les yeux grands ouverts. Sa respiration était également bien plus forte qu'elle n'avait jamais été et son regard curieux semblait dévisager les deux nouveaux visages devant elle.

Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement de voir que le nourrisson ne s'était jamais aussi bien porté, Harlan Grandison se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Eh bien que se passe-t-il ?

– Vous n'avez pas vu, hoqueta-t-elle en réponse. Ses… yeux… »

A ses mots, le vieux chevalier dévisagea de nouveau la petite princesse et nota ce qui avait pu l'effrayer. Son œil droit était de cette étrange teinte violette propre aux Targaryen alors que son œil gauche était d'un noir opaque.

« C'est juste qu'elle a les yeux vairons, fit remarquer intelligemment le jeune Will qui s'était de nouveau approché avec curiosité du berceau.

– La princesse, le corrigea machinalement ser Harlan tandis que la nourrice regardait le berceau avec horreur.

– Je me souviens qu'un des chevaux de père avait aussi un œil noir, marmonna le jeune garçon plus pour lui-même que pour ceux présents dans la pièce.

– C'est la marque des démons », gémit-elle.

Fortement agacée par la réaction démesurée de la jeune femme, Harlan s'avança vers elle tout en claquant sévèrement de la langue pour la remettre à sa place. Mais la nourrice trop apeurée ne fit cas de l'avertissement et poursuivit d'une voix de plus en plus stridente :

« Les serviteurs du Sire des Sept Enfers l'ont choisi pour être leur disciple dans ce monde. Ils se serviront d'elle pour mettre en pratique leurs sombres desseins. Je… je ne peux y participer…

– Vous ferez votre devoir envers la princesse Visenya, la coupa le vieux chevalier d'une voix tonitruante.

– Je ne peux pas la toucher ! Imaginez que les démons me prennent aussi.

– Ne dites pas de sottises, tonna sévèrement ser Harlan. La princesse n'ait rien de moins qu'un bébé

– Vous n'en savez rien, contredit la nourrice qui était à présent en colère tandis que la peur avait déserté de son regard.

– Un jour, intervient le jeune Morrigen, j'ai vu des ombres qui s'élevaient près du lac de… »

Mais l'écuyer se tut devant le regard noir du vieux chevalier puis baissa la tête se rapetissant. Il se rapprocha ensuite du berceau pour concentrer tout son intérêt sur l'enfant qui y reposait, les yeux toujours grands ouverts comme si maintenant qu'elle y parvenait, elle ne souhaitait plus jamais les refermer.

« Qu'elle est mignonne ! s'extasia Will Morrigen inconscient de la tension présente entre le garde et la nourrice.

– La princesse, le reprit une nouvelle fois ser Harlan avec irritation.

– Princesse ou pas son œil sombre est le symbole des démons qui ont pris possession d'elle. Elle sera adepte de la magie noire, c'est bien connu », continua la nourrice sur sa lancée.

Tandis que le chevalier s'était mis à secouer la jeune femme tout en lui demandant de reprendre ses esprits, Will continuait de fixer le regard particulier de la princesse. Le jeune écuyer se souvint des grimaces que lui faisaient ses aînés et il décida de tenter l'expérience sur la princesse Visenya totalement inconscient du fait qu'il n'aurait certainement pas dû. Le bébé ne sembla pas vraiment y réagir et continuait de le fixer d'un air grave. Cependant Will crut apercevoir une certaine forme de sourire.

« Toi et moi, c'est une belle amitié qui commence » chuchota-t-il à voix basse pour que seule elle, l'entende.

Comme si elle acceptait ce fait, le nourrisson cligna plusieurs fois des yeux au plus grand plaisir de Will. Sans même réfléchir, il se mit à tendre un de ses doigts vers ceux minuscules de la princesse qui se mit à l'attraper avec une vivacité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Ser Harlan venait de lui apprendre la triste histoire de cette petite et du fait que ces chances de survie était assez mince, mais alors qu'elle lui tenait fermement le doigt, Will se prit à croire que le vieux chevalier avait tort.

Cette première rencontre fut brusquement gâtée lorsque la nourrice se dégagea brutalement de la poigne de ser Harlan tout en reculant jusqu'à bousculer le jeune Morrigen qui rompit le contact avec Visenya.

« Le roi doit en être informée » conclut la nourrice le regard trouble.

Puis avant même que le vieux chevalier ou son écuyer ne puissent s'y opposer, la jeune femme quitta la chambre en courant.

* * *

Ser Barristan regarda le prince Rhaegar avec une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard tandis que la foule qui s'était réunie autour d'eux, applaudissait. Rhaegar se leva et s'inclina devant son auditoire avec un gentil sourire qui n'atteint cependant pas ses yeux. Barristan qui le connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant voyait bien que le jeune homme était préoccupé.

Mais celui-ci avait tenu à se rendre au cœur de Port-Réal afin de laisser ses émotions qu'il contenait par prudence au Donjon Rouge, se libérer dans ses chansons. Afin de ne pas être reconnu, Rhaegar avait artistiquement noué un foulard noir et opaque à la façon dornienne pour cacher la couleur si particulière de ses cheveux. Il avait revêtu également des habits très simples et ternes comparés à ceux qu'ils portaient en tant que prince héritier du royaume. Ser Barristan Selmy s'était lui aussi assuré de revêtir une armure plus simple dissimulée sous un léger manteau sombre.

« Vos chants aujourd'hui étaient assez mélancoliques », ne put s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer le chevalier tandis que les passants se dispersaient.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et se pencha pour ramasser sa besace de cuir qui teinta joyeusement. Comme d'habitude, celle-ci était presque pleine de pièces. Rhaegar avait une sensibilité et un talent indéniable pour la musique et les habitants de Port-Réal était de toute évidence du même avis.

« Je m'inquiète pour ma sœur, dit enfin le prince d'un ton soucieux. Quand je suis allé la voir aujourd'hui, je l'ai trouvé encore plus faible que d'habitude. Sa respiration était si ténue…

– Mais elle continue à se battre mon prince, tenta de l'apaiser son garde.

– Oui c'est vrai. Mais si elle survit, qu'elle sera sa vie entre les murs du Donjon Rouge ? Face à la haine qui grandit de plus en plus dans le cœur de notre père ? »

Malheureusement Barristan n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante à lui donner et préféra garder le silence. Le prince Rhaegar lui lança un regard triste comme s'il devinait les pensées du chevalier.

« Je suis impatient de voir passer les trois prochains mois, poursuivit le jeune homme tandis qu'ils reprenaient le chemin du Donjon Rouge. Pycelle est assez optimiste sur son état si elle parvient à passer l'année fatidique de ses un an.

– Tant qu'il y a de la vie, l'espoir vit également », fit remarquer doctement le chevalier.

Le prince éclata de rire et quelques femmes se retournèrent sur son passage en gloussant. Mais Rhaegar ne les vit point ce qui fit sourire Barristan Selmy.

« Vous passez trop de temps avec Pycelle, le morigéna Rhaegar.

– Pas vraiment, grommela ser Barristan. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'estime envers notre Grand Mestre.

– Comme je vous comprends, je suis surpris que sa barbe et sa chaîne ne touchent pas encore le sol tellement il s'incline de plus en plus bas à chaque pas que mon père fait. »

Barristan Selmy s'astreint à ne pas ricaner mais parmi les flagorneurs qui entouraient le roi Aerys, le Grand Mestre Pycelle y tenait une place de choix. Quoique le Grand Argentier lord Qarlton Chelsted n'était en reste à ce niveau-là. Sans aucun doute que ce dernier serait remercié du conseil restreint dès le moment où Rhaegar succèderait à son père. Il était de notoriété publique que lord Chelsted prenait systématiquement le parti du roi contre le jeune prince dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Soudain le prince s'arrêta brusquement et le chevalier posa la main sur sa garde prêt à le défendre au moindre signe de danger. Mais Rhaegar posa pacifiquement sa main sur le bras de Barristan, ses beaux yeux bleus toujours obscurcis par l'inquiétude.

« J'ai n'ai pas le cœur à boire et m'amuser aujourd'hui », expliqua-t-il devant le regard interrogateur du garde royal.

Puis il tendit le bras devant lui.

« A deux rues d'ici se trouve un orphelinat. Je vous laisse le soin d'y déposer nos gains du jour. Cet argent leur sera plus utile qu'à moi.

– Bien sûr tant que vous restez à portée de vue mon prince, chuchota Barristan.

– Je vous ai déjà dit d'oublier ses formalités entre nous lorsque nous sortons de cette façon, le rabroua gentiment mais fermement ledit prince. Mon nom d'artiste c'est Goéland Argenté »

Le chevalier grimaça à la demande, refusant obstinément de manquer de respect à son prince en le nommant de cette façon. _Goéland Argenté_ et puis quoi encore !

« D'ailleurs comme vous joignez de temps en temps votre voix à la mienne, je vais tâcher de vous en trouvez un aussi », termina Rhaegar avec un air ravi placardé sur ses traits fins.

Le prince reprit son chemin et ne vit pas l'air horrifié de son garde.

* * *

Alors que ser Harlan s'était lancé à la poursuite de le nourrice superstitieuse, il avait laissé son jeune écuyer auprès de la princesse Visenya espérant que le jeune Will Morrigen saurait se débrouiller durant son absence. Bien que ses enjambées soient deux fois plus grandes que celle de la jeune femme, la jeunesse de celle-ci l'avantageait et malheureusement il la perdit rapidement de vu.

Arrivant en catastrophe dans la cour intérieure, Harlan Grandison poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il la vit immobilisée par son frère-juré, ser Barristan Selmy. A leurs côtés se tenait le prince Rhaegar vêtu comme un saltimbanque, un foulard noir noué sur la tête. Ser Harlan ralentit le pas reprenant bruyamment son souffle attirant l'attention du trio. La nourrice baissa rapidement la tête évitant son regard tandis que Barristan et le prince lui lançaient un regard impénétrable jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à leur hauteur.

« Ser Harlan, le salua Rhaegar les sourcils froncés, si vous et la nourrice êtes là qui se trouve aux côtés de ma sœur ?

– Mon écuyer est auprès d'elle, marmonna le vieux chevalier penaud. J'ai dû me lancer à la poursuite de cette femme.

– Vous avez un écuyer ? » s'étonna Barristan.

De son côté le jeune prince s'était tourné vers la nourrice qui gardait les yeux baissés trop intimidée pour faire face au fils du roi Aerys.

« Que faîtes-vous ici et pas auprès de la princesse Visenya ? » demanda-t-il durement.

La nourrice leva des yeux terrifiés vers ser Harlan comme pour lui demander d'expliquer la situation. Puis devant le mutisme du Garde Royal elle éclata en sanglot tout en déblatérant sur des démons, des maléfices et des malédictions qui allaient tous les toucher.

Le prince Rhaegar fut un instant décontenancé. Celui-ci n'avait jamais su comment se comporter face à des femmes en pleurs et ne savait que faire pour la calmer. Ser Barristan se mit alors à la secouer tout en lui sommant de répondre à son prince, ce qui ne fit que redoubler ses larmes.

« Ser Barristan ne soyez pas aussi brusque », dit Rhaegar de toute évidence dépassé par la situation.

Puis il regarda autours de lui tout en se frottant le menton puis tourna son attention vers Harlan.

« Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Ma sœur va bien ?

– Oui mon prince, répondit ser Harlan en souriant. Sa respiration n'a jamais été aussi forte et ses yeux sont grands ouverts »

Une joie intense illumina le beau visage du prince tandis que Barristan Selmy adressait une courte prière de remerciement aux dieux. Cependant la nourrice laissa échapper un couinement de terreur qui fit lever les yeux au ciel du vieux chevalier.

« Le mal a pénétré dans le château », gémit-elle

Puis ses paroles devinrent de nouveau incompréhensibles. Devant les regards interrogateurs des deux hommes, ser Harlan expliqua avec une pointe d'agacement :

« La princesse Visenya est née avec une particularité assez rare. Elle a les yeux vairons ce qui a effrayé la nourrice qui refuse de s'en occuper plus longtemps. Elle s'apprêtait à en informer le roi »

Une colère sombre assombrit les yeux bleus du prince les rendant presque aussi noir que le foulard qu'il portait toujours. Il s'avança vivement vers la jeune femme toujours hystérique et la gifla fortement. Les deux gardes sursautèrent tandis que les cris de la nourrice se tarirent sous le choc. Puis Rhaegar regarda durement la nourrice, d'un air que ser Harlan ne lui avait encore jamais vu.

« Vous ne ferez rien de la sorte, je m'occupe de prévenir le roi. Vous allez retourner auprès de ma sœur et vous occuper d'elle comme si elle était la personne qui compte le plus pour vous. Si vous refusez, je n'hésiterais pas à demander à mes gardes de vous y traîner par n'importe quel moyen et croyez-moi vous regretterez de ne pas y être allée de vous-même », la menaça le prince.

Dire que Harlan Grandisan était choqué de voir le jeune homme se comporter de cette façon était un euphémisme. Et un coup d'œil à son frère-juré l'assura qu'il n'était pas le seul. De son côté la nourrice se tenait sa joue brûlante les yeux écarquillés de terreur tandis qu'elle regardait le prince dragon qui continuait de lui lancer des regards menaçants. Sans aucun doute que Rhaegar lui faisait désormais plus peur que n'importe quelle histoires de démons.


	3. Chapitre 2

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de George R. R. Martin, seuls certains OC qui se sont glissés dans cette histoire proviennent de mon imagination !_

* * *

Will Morrigen écuyer de ser Harlan Grandison courrait en direction des appartements du vieux chevalier, tenant un parchemin urgent à la main. Depuis deux ans qu'il était entré au service du garde royal, le jeune garçon d'à présent dix ans, avait vite désenchanté sur la condition et la considération du statut d'écuyer. Lui qui rêvait de gloire et d'aventures comme le légendaire prince Aemon chevalier-dragon ou encore le redoutable Chevalier ailé, se retrouvait à très peu s'entraîner au combat mais à être souvent mis à contribution comme messager dans le Donjon Rouge quant il n'était pas en train de nettoyer toutes les belles armures blanches de la Garde Royale ou à servir les repas de son maître.

Il avait aussi rapidement appris les rouages de la cour, à éviter certains seigneurs qui avaient un goût prononcé pour les jeunes garçons, à tenir sa langue, à se faire discret lorsqu'il surprenait des conversations qui pourraient lui valoir de se retrouver six pieds sous terre et tant d'autres choses qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé devoir acquérir.

Dans un dérapage maîtrisé, Will s'arrêta pile devant la porte de ser Harlan. Il prit le temps de vite récupérer son souffle et de remettre en ordre sa tenue. Le vieux chevalier était assez tatillon sur la propreté et l'image que renvoyait son jeune écuyer et ce dernier espérait qu'en devenant le parfait écuyer, son mentor le verrait enfin comme digne d'être entraîné comme un vrai chevalier.

Frappant deux coups fermes, il entra à la demande du chevalier. Sans attendre il lui transmit le message puis connaissant ses habitudes se dépêcha de lui servir une coupe de vin. Sans quitter la missive qu'il venait de commencer à lire, ser Harlan tendit machinalement la main vers Will qui s'empressa de lui remettre le breuvage. Tandis que son maître sirotait son verre tout en lisant, Will prit dans ses mains la carafe prêt à le resservir à tout instant.

Le jeune garçon était si concentré sur sa tâche qu'il faillit lâcher la carafe lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le pantalon. Il abaissa la tête et vit une masse indisciplinée de cheveux argentés avant de croiser le regard curieux d'une enfant de deux ans aux yeux vairons. Cette dernière lui sourit malicieusement tandis que Will se baissait pour être à sa hauteur. Sans surprise la princesse Visenya en profita pour entourer sa nuque de ses bras en poussant un léger cri de joie. Will Morrigen se trouva dans l'obligation de lâcher la carafe pour réceptionner l'enfant.

Il se redressa tandis que Visenya se blottissait contre lui. Celle-ci aimait beaucoup les démonstrations d'affection ce qui faisait fondre Will mais également ser Harlan qui ne l'admettait bien sûr jamais à haute voix.

« Will, le sermonna soudain le vieux chevalier, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas être aussi familier avec la princesse »

Ser Harlan avait posé la missive qu'il lisait auparavant mais Will qui avait appris à le connaître au cours des deux années écoulées reconnaissait dans son ton une certaine forme d'acceptation et d'amusement. Il se leva et s'approcha du duo.

« Petite princesse, appela ser Harlan, regardez-moi »

Visenya se mit à rire dans le cou de Will qui ne put retenir un sourire face au ton tellement doux et tendre du vieux chevalier. Après quelques cajoleries de ser Harlan Grandison, la princesse consentit à tourner la tête vers lui.

« Comment avez-vous encore réussi à vous échapper de la surveillance de votre septa ? Je vous ai déjà dit de ne plus le faire, la gronda-t-il affectueusement ne parvenant jamais à être sévère.

– Pour voir _moña_ », gazouilla l'enfant.

Ser Harlan lui sourit en réponse mais Will vit ses yeux s'assombrirent. Tous deux n'ignoraient pas que le roi avait ordonné que la reine se concentre sur sa nouvelle grossesse et que les visites de la princesse Visenya soient réduites.

Or depuis que la princesse Visenya avait appris à marcher, ses servantes et septa avaient des difficultés à la garder dans sa chambre ainsi que dans les pièces qui lui étaient attribuées. Elle parvenait toujours à s'échapper de leur surveillance assidue et on la retrouvait souvent dans les appartements de la reine au grand bonheur de celle-ci. Will était impressionné par la détermination et l'habilité d'une aussi petite chose et il ignorait encore comment, elle parvenait à quitter ses appartements à moins de traverser les murs.

« La reine est enceinte et a besoin de repos, dit le vieux chevalier d'un ton apaisant. Vous pourrez la voir après la naissance ainsi que votre futur petit-frère ou votre future petite-sœur. Est-ce que cela vous plairait petite princesse ?

– Oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout en tendant cette fois-ci les bras vers ser Harlan.

Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras avec plaisir tandis que Will s'empêchait de sourire narquoisement de le voir enfreindre ses propres règles de non-familiarité avec ceux au sang royal. Ser Harlan Grandison se redressa sur ses jambes au plus grand plaisir de Visenya qui adorait la hauteur. Son frère le prince Rhaegar l'avait vite compris et aimait la placer sur ses épaules quand ils se promenaient ensembles tout en lui narrant des histoires sur les cavaliers dragons.

D'ailleurs, elle cherchait déjà à grimper sur les larges épaules du vieux chevaliers en criant :

« Voler comme dragons ! »

Au même moment la septa de la jeune princesse pénétra par la porte entrouverte jouxtant le bureau de ser Harlan avec les appartements de Visenya.

« Non, dit-elle sévèrement, maintenant il est temps d'aller dormir.

– Pas d'accord, toujours dormir… pas fatiguée », se plaignit l'enfant.

Visenya lança un regard désespéré vers le chevalier qui soupira.

« Vous devez écouter votre septa petite princesse. Pour pouvoir chevaucher des dragons il faut être plus grande. Dormir et bien manger vos repas sont les moyens les plus simples pour cela.

– Comme Rhaegar ? demanda-t-elle.

– Oui comme votre frère, répondit ser Harlan. S'il est aussi grand et robuste, c'est qu'il a bien écouté ce qu'on lui demandait quand il avait votre âge »

La princesse fronça ses sourcils tandis que son nez se plissait comme si elle réfléchissait au pour et au contre. Puis après un moment où la septa avait continuellement tapé du pied avec impatience, Visenya sourit son œil violet brillant d'un éclat malicieux.

« D'accord mais Rhaegar doit venir voir Visenya… après !

– Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se négocie, s'insurgea la septa. Le prince Rhaegar est assez occupé comme ça pour ne pas…

– Merci septa Marla, la coupa ser Harlan les sourcils froncés puis reportant son attention sur Visenya : je dirais à votre frère que vous l'avez demandé. Cela vous convient-il ?

– Oui ! » pépia joyeusement la princesse ravie d'avoir eu gain de cause.

Septa Marla grommela des mots incompréhensibles puis s'approcha rapidement de ser Harlan pour récupérer Visenya qui accepta de mauvaise grâce de changer de bras. Tandis qu'elles quittaient la pièce, Will Morrigen croisa le regard dépité de la petite princesse et lui fit un petit geste d'encouragement qui la dérida. Sans nul doute qu'elle n'allait pas dormir de l'après-midi et rendre folle aussi bien sa septa que ses servantes en disparaissant une fois de plus.

* * *

Alors que le prince Rhaegar traversait d'un pas rapide la cour intérieure du Donjon Rouge pour se rendre aux écuries, il eut la désagréable surprise d'y croiser lord Tywin Lannister, main du roi. Comme à son habitude le gouverneur de l'Ouest arborait une expression sombre et sévère. Le prince ne pouvait réellement le lui reprocher au vu des responsabilités qui pesaient sur ses épaules mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas apprécier l'homme.

Ce dernier s'arrêta devant lui et s'inclina brièvement.

« Mon prince, le salua-t-il de sa voix dure et rocailleuse.

– Lord Lannister », fit en réponse Rhaegar pressé de se débarrasser de ce personnage austère.

Il lui rendit donc son salut d'un signe de tête faisant un pas sur le côté afin de repartir. Il avait le projet de vérifier que son fidèle destrier était en assez bonne forme pour la chasse au Bois-du-Roi demain avec quelques seigneurs proche de lui. C'était une occasion d'élargir le cercle de ceux qui le soutenait comme étant le prochain roi des sept couronnes.

Mais malheureusement pour le jeune prince, lord Tywin avait quelque chose à lui dire car il se mit discrètement en travers de sa dérobade. Retenant un soupir d'agacement, Rhaegar plongea son regard dans celui vert glacé de son vis-à-vis.

« Vous devez être au courant qu'un grand tournoi aura lieu dans trois semaines à Port-Lannis », commença la main du roi.

Rhaegar en réponse lui lança un regard à la fois surpris et ennuyé. Surpris car ce n'était du genre de lord Lannister d'apprécier ce genre d'évènement et ennuyé car pressé de voir cette discussion se terminer. Mais devant l'attente d'une réponse de sa part, le prince fit l'effort de paraître aimable et souriant mais abandonna vite devant les traits toujours aussi figés de son interlocuteur.

« Oui, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce, j'en ai vaguement entendu parler…

– Parfait, c'est un grand évènement pour les habitants de Port-Lannis qui s'y préparent depuis des mois. Encore plus depuis que votre père le roi a annoncé qu'il s'y rendrait. De nombreux seigneurs du sud y seront également »

Rhaegar sourit poliment, vraiment étonné de voir le redoutable Tywin Lannister lui parler comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis et d'un tel sujet qu'habituellement la main du roi trouvait d'une grande futilité. Cependant ce qu'il rajouta par la suite fit tiquer le jeune homme.

« Votre présence apportera encore plus de poids à cet évènement.

– Il n'est pas encore prévu que je participe, dit Rhaegar du bout de ses lèvres à présent serrées.

– Le roi souhaite vous y voir », dit Tywin Lannister un sourire inhabituel et étrange étirant ses traits.

Rhaegar en doutait. Son père avait tendance ces derniers temps à l'éloigner le plus possible de lui et de tout ce qui touchait au pouvoir. De toute évidence c'était plutôt le seigneur de Castral Roc qui tenait à sa présence mais le jeune prince en ignorait la raison. Après tout, lord Tywin n'avait jamais fait aucun effort pour être proche de lui, à l'inverse d'autres membres du conseil qui connaissant sa position d'héritier du trône se mettaient presque à encenser de compliments chacune de ses paroles.

« Si c'est le souhait de mon père, j'imagine que je m'y rendrais peut-être, essaya de biaiser Rhaegar.

– Voilà qui est réglé, dit avec une certaine forme de contentement lord Tywin. J'en informerai le roi moi-même »

Puis après une dernière inclination de tête à la fois sèche et satisfaite, la main du roi le dépassa disparaissant rapidement de sa vue. Rhaegar resta figé sur place quelques instants puis marmonnant des jurons, réalisa qu'il n'avait plus le choix que de se rendre à ce tournoi. Or il était inquiet de laisser la reine enceinte de presque six mois seule après les nombreuses fausses couches précédentes et les enfants mort-nés avant l'arrivée miraculeuse de Visenya.

Il soupira décidant d'aller passer la fin d'après-midi avec sa petite-sœur s'attendant déjà à voir ses yeux tristes et déçus quand il allait lui annoncer son absence prochaine.

* * *

_**3 semaines plus tard**_

Les rayons du soleil perçaient déjà brillamment dans la chambre de Cersei Lannister malgré l'heure matinale. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs déjà debout tandis que sa servante personnelle depuis ses sept ans ajustait une magnifique robe rouge aux liserés d'or fin. Cette création était assurément une pure merveille. Cersei avait l'habitude de se vêtir des plus belles soieries et tissus car son père était l'homme le plus riche des sept couronnes, mais cette fois-ci lord Tywin avait cherché à se surpasser. A ce que sa fille de dix ans surpasse toutes les dames venues assister au tournoi de Port-Lannis.

Cersei était grande pour son âge et savait qu'avec la bonne coiffure et la bonne tenue, elle pouvait facilement passer pour plus âgée. Et en admirant son reflet, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle serait la plus majestueuse. Plus belle que la reine elle-même, cette dernière n'étant pas venue car enceinte du futur enfant royal. Cersei se prit à rêver et posa délicatement sa main sur son ventre plat, impatiente d'être enfin une femme afin qu'elle aussi puisse porter un enfant en son sein… mais pas n'importe lequel.

« Un dragon, murmura-t-elle doucement en souriant.

– Qu'avez-vous dit maîtresse ? demanda la servante.

– Je ne t'ai pas parlé ! » répartit sèchement la fillette d'un mouvement impatient de la main.

Or le geste déséquilibra la servante qui s'accrocha à une bordure d'or de la robe

« Mais qu'elle cruche ! hurla Cersei folle de rage.

– Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, bafouilla la pauvre servante. Je vais chercher de quoi réparer »

Mais la pression que ressentait Cersei depuis que son père lui avait annoncé que le prince Rhaegar viendrait, avait besoin d'un défouloir. Et malheureusement pour sa servante ce rôle lui était tout indiqué à cet instant. Cersei se mit donc à passer ses nerfs sur la jeune fille qui apeurée reculait discrètement mais sûrement vers la porte, cherchant sans doute à s'échapper de la pièce pour un moment.

C'est cet instant que choisi son jumeau pour entrer dans la pièce. La pauvre servante en larme en profita pour s'éclipser.

« Est-ce ta douce voix que j'entends ma chère sœur ?

– Cette servante est une incapable », répondit Cersei toujours furieuse bien qu'un peu moins virulente depuis l'apparition de son Jaime.

Ce dernier lui fit totalement oublier son accès de colère lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle et lui embrassa la joue. Il recula ensuite et se laissa tomber pesamment sur le lit de sa sœur. Enfin plutôt sur l'amas de robes et de tissus richement brodés. Pour la forme la fillette protesta mais devant le sourire irrésistible de son jumeau, le rejoignit en riant.

Comme quand ils avaient six ans ils se battirent farouchement mais Jaime au cours des années avait développé une force impressionnante et Cersei dû rapidement demander grâce. Allongés côte à côte, yeux verts dans yeux verts ils n'échangeaient aucunes paroles. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, tout passant par le regard. Après tout Cersei avait toujours su que Jaime était l'autre moitié d'un tout et qu'ensemble ils formaient une entité unique et parfaite. Comme s'il savait à quoi elle pensait le jeune garçon blond lui sourit avec connivence.

S'inquiétant soudain de sa robe, la jeune Cersei se leva hors du lit. Elle épousseta religieusement sa tenue sous le regard à la fois amusé et excédé de son frère.

« Comment me trouves-tu ? » demanda-t-elle soudain avec une certaine impatience.

Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules.

« Comme d'habitude.

– Ne dis pas ça, dit Cersei d'une voix suraiguë. Aujourd'hui, je ne dois pas être comme d'habitude. Sinon autant tout recommencer.

– Qu'est-ce qui te stresse autant Cersei ? » l'interrogea Jaime avec étonnement.

Il avait jusque là toujours connu sa jumelle sûre d'elle, parfois trop. Ce pli d'inquiétude et cette tension nouvelle dans ses épaules, ne plaisait pas du tout à Jaime. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se torture. Il voulait seulement qu'elle sourit, qu'elle soit heureuse.

« De paraître trop jeune, de ne pas être assez belle ! » répondit-elle toujours aussi agitée.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était mise à déambuler dans la pièce tout en se tordant les mains. Un comportement que sa jumelle n'avait jamais eu jusque là, alors Jaime lui prit les mains et plongea son regard si semblable au sien dans celui de sa sœur.

« Tu es magnifique et ils seraient tous idiots de ne pas le remarquer, dit sérieusement Jaime.

– Mais tu as dit que j'étais comme d'habitude, se plaignit Cersei à moitié rassurée par le ton grave de son frère.

– Parce que tu es toujours magnifique », chuchota tendrement Jaime.

Elle crut le voir rougir mais il se détourna rapidement. Sur ces entrefaites la servante revint avec de quoi rafistoler la robe et Jaime en profita pour faire un clin d'œil complice à sa sœur puis de se ruer hors de la pièce. Cersei rassurée par les propos de son frère laissa sa servante finir de la préparer et son humeur plus agréable apaisa également celle-ci.

* * *

Rhaegar et son ami lord Jon Connington étaient installés sous la tente du prince en sirotant le bon vin que leur hôte lord Tywin leur avait fournis avec largesse lorsque ser Barristan Selmy pénétra sous l'auvent. Le prince redressa la tête avec impatience.

« Ah te voilà mon ami, s'exclama-t-il tout en se levant et tirant une troisième chaise vers lui, entre donc et viens nous raconter ce que tu as découvert ! »

Le chevalier s'empressa de répondre aux demandes de son prince et salua brièvement Jon qui leva son verre d'un mouvement paresseux mais le regard vif, ce qui tendait à prouver qu'il était tout aussi impatient d'en apprendre plus que son ami.

« De ce que j'ai pu apprendre mon prince, commença ser Barristan, il semblerait que ce tournoi soit organisé à la demande de lord Howland Verchamps.

– C'est un banneret proche des Lannister, fit remarquer Jon Connington tout en réfléchissant.

– C'est exact, approuva le chevalier, sa mère était la sœur de feu le père de lord Tywin. Ils sont donc cousins au premier degré et j'ai entendu dire que se serait lord Tywin qui aurait soumis l'idée de cet évènement à son cousin.

– Pourquoi essaye-t-il tant de cacher qu'il en est l'instigateur, s'étonna Rhaegar. A-t-il peur de briser son image en avouant apprécier ce genre de rassemblement ? »

Le prince avait l'air amusé par cette idée et Jon éclata de rire tandis que ser Barristan se contentait de sourire.

« Je doute que se soit cela, opposa néanmoins le garde royal. Il est toujours difficile de deviner les motivations d'un homme comme Tywin Lannister.

– Hum… Selmy a raison, dit Jon Connington. Cet homme est aussi illisible et dur que de la pierre. Quand on sait ce qu'il est advenu de la maison Reyne…

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, répartit Rhaegar. On sait qu'il est autant attiré par le pouvoir qu'une abeille par le miel. Il cherche peut-être à apaiser le roi dont il perd progressivement la confiance en organisant ce type d'évènement. Mon père est friand d'être au centre de l'attention et de montrer qu'il est le vrai dirigeant des sept royaumes et que Tywin Lannister n'est que sa Main »

Le prince targaryen haussa les épaules prenant le parti d'ouvrir l'œil et de surveiller discrètement les agissements du gouverneur de l'Ouest.

« En tout cas je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de participer à son foutu tournoi, décida Rhaegar d'un ton ferme et buté.

– Moi non plus », dit Connington après un léger temps d'hésitation.

Le prince rit puis encouragea son ami à y prendre part au contraire car il savait que l'homme aimait jouter. Rhaegar savait la chance qu'il avait d'avoir autant de personnes si précieuses à ses côtés, et il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne finiraient pas comme son père et sa Main. Bien qu'autrefois Lord Tywin fut le meilleur ami de son père Aerys II, il était clair pour tous que cette amitié était bien loin derrière eux désormais.

Mais ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard lorsque lord Tywin lui présenta ses jumeaux et notamment sa très jeune fille de dix ans, qu'il comprit le véritable objectif de la Main du roi. Et Rhaegar se prit à souhaiter ardemment que son père n'y consente pas. Le prince ne désirait aucunement avoir un tel homme comme beau-père.

* * *

La foule retint son souffle face à l'assaut furieux des deux jouteurs pour finalement exploser de vivats assourdissants lorsque l'un des deux s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Alors que tous semblaient ne pouvoir se détourner du spectacle des joutes, Cersei Lannister avait bien d'autres intérêts en tête. Notamment celui de tenter de repérer un certain beau jeune homme aux cheveux argentés et accessoirement prince héritier du royaume.

« Arrête de tendre autant la tête Cersei, lui intima Jaime. Tu vas tomber.

– Si seulement j'étais plus grande, ronchonna-t-elle en réponse.

– Tu es bien assez grande pour tout voir d'ici, se moqua son frère. Je peux savoir qui tu cherches ? »

Cersei tourna enfin la tête vers lui et vit qu'il avait les sourcils froncés. La jeune fille adorait son frère mais parfois il pouvait faire preuve d'une lenteur d'esprit qui frôlait la stupidité. Cersei avait tout de suite compris lorsque son père leur avait dit que le roi et le prince venaient au tournoi, qu'il comptait proposer un mariage entre sa fille et Rhaegar Targaryen.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel car comme d'habitude, Jaime ne voyait que la surface des choses et pas leur profondeur. Dans leur duo, Cersei avait vite compris qu'elle était la plus intelligente et la plus futée des deux. Mais c'est pour cela qu'ils se complétaient si bien car à l'inverse, elle savait qu'elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, bien qu'elle ait dû le forcer à s'asseoir à ses côtés aujourd'hui dans les gradins. Bien sûr ne pouvant rien lui refuser, son jumeau avait accepté bien que Cersei se doutait qu'il aurait préféré fureter près des tentes des chevaliers.

Mais la jeune fille avait besoin de sa présence, d'abord parce qu'ensemble ils attiraient merveilleusement l'attention – les beaux et blonds jumeaux Lannister – mais aussi car Jaime avait le don de l'apaiser. De plus elle ne voulait pas que son frère s'attire d'autres ennuis comme hier après que leur père ait appris ses escapades nocturnes avec quelques écuyers de certains des plus grands chevaliers présents. La situation s'était envenimée quand Jaime avait répondu avec morgue qu'il désirait devenir écuyer pour être chevalier. Il n'avait récolté pour sa peine qu'une gifle retentissante et une diatribe virulente sur ses devoirs d'hériter et d'aîné de leur lignée.

« Je cherche le prince Rhaegar Targaryen, finit enfin par lui répondre Cersei.

– Tu peux le chercher pendant longtemps. Il ne participe pas aux joutes », lui apprit Jaime.

Sa jumelle retourna si vite la tête vers lui qu'il craignit qu'elle ne se torde le cou.

« Comment le sais-tu ?

– Je l'ai appris avant-hier, dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai entendu deux écuyers en parler. Ils semblaient déçus car il serait l'un des meilleurs jouteurs du royaume selon eux. Au moins l'Épée du Matin participera demain »

Ses yeux verts brillèrent d'impatience et il ne vit pas l'extrême déception dans ceux de sa sœur. Elle qui espérait assister à la victoire du prince et être sacrée reine d'amour et de beauté. Cersei tourna le regard vers les gradins royaux où se tenait son père aux côtés du roi Aerys II. Ayant soudain une idée, elle prit la main de son frère.

« Viens ! » commanda-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Sans protester il la suivit, se laissant guider jusqu'aux sièges se trouvant sous le dais royal surmonté du dragon tricéphale, blason de la famille Targaryen. Deux chevaliers en armure blanche scintillante attirèrent rapidement l'attention admirative de Jaime, et Cersei en profita pour jeter des coups d'œil derrière elle espérant capter l'attention du roi. Si elle ne pouvait compter sur la présence du prince, il ne lui restait plus qu'à donner une bonne image d'elle à Aerys II.

Ses souhaits furent exaucés entre deux joutes lorsque le roi tourna la tête vers elle puis se pencha vers son père. Ce dernier après un court temps d'arrêt fit signe à Cersei de les rejoindre. Le cœur battant à tout rompe elle entraîna Jaime avec elle jusque devant le roi assis majestueusement et entouré de deux de ses gardes royaux. La jeune fille s'inclina très bas tout comme son frère gardant les yeux baissés.

« Voici donc vos jumeaux je présume, s'enquit le roi d'un ton que Cersei ne parvint pas à identifier.

– Oui, votre Grâce.

– Ils ont en effet l'air en bonne santé. Ils sont votre fierté m'avez-vous dit la dernière fois. Je comprends mieux en les voyant aujourd'hui.

– Ma fille Cersei est encore jeune mais est déjà promise à un grand avenir. La maison Lannister est fidèle aux Targaryen et prête à les servir pour toujours. Nos deux maisons sont puissantes et alliées depuis notre rencontre il y a tant d'années votre Grâce. Rien ne serait plus judicieux que d'unir nos deux familles.

– Bien sûr mon ami, susurra le roi d'une voix que Cersei trouva trop mielleuse. Vous savez mon cher Tywin que je vous considère comme un frère. Que proposez-vous ?

– J'ai une fille et vous avez un fils. Un mariage serait de bonne augure pour nos maisons respectives »

A la demande paternelle, Cersei ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux pour croiser ceux étranges et violet du roi. Jaime de son côté frissonna de surprise mains tint sa langue le regard toujours vers le bas. Le visage du roi qu'elle remarqua comme étant blafard se mit soudain à rougir si fort que Cersei crut qu'Aerys s'étouffait. Puis tout aussi brusquement, il rejeta la tête en arrière et partit dans un rire tonitruant.

Dépassée par la situation, Cersei lança un regard vers son père. Celui-ci serrait tellement les lèvres que ces dernières n'étaient devenues qu'une fine ligne blanche. Sa fille savait qu'il était fou de rage mais se retenait de toutes ses forces.

Au bout d'une bonne minute, le roi retrouva son calme aussi instantanément qu'il l'avait perdu. Un sourire cruel et narquois prit lentement forme sur son visage.

« Allons, allons… On ne mélange pas le sang royal avec celui d'un simple exécutant, n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis mon ami ? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le rouge de la honte vint colorer tout le visage de Cersei Lannister et seule la pression de main de son frère Jaime l'empêcha de perdre complètement la face en fondant en larmes.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de George R. R. Martin, seuls certains OC qui se sont glissés dans cette histoire proviennent de mon imagination !_

_Merci à ceux et celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favori ou qui la suive ! Merci à la personne qui a pris le temps de laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. _

* * *

Rhaegar s'entraînait à l'épée dans la cour du Donjon Rouge avec ser Arthur Dayne sous l'œil toujours vigilant de ser Barristan quand un serviteur vint les interrompre pour leur annoncer que la reine Rhaella était entrée en travail. Le prince prit le temps de ranger son arme et d'aller se changer dans ses appartements avant de se rendre vers ceux qu'occupait sa mère. Car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y pénétrer.

Depuis quelques années, le roi Aerys devenait de plus en plus prudent sur ceux qui étaient autorisés à approcher la reine lors d'un de ses accouchements. Comme pour celui des jumeaux, Rheagar devait se contenter de rester dans le couloir jouxtant la chambre de sa mère, priant les sept de veiller aussi bien sur elle que l'enfant à naître. Le prince était certain que son père aurait préféré que personne ne soit au courant de l'accouchement de la reine pas même son propre fils mais Rhaegar avait ses propres fidèles et partisans au château. Et pour rien au monde il ne serait ailleurs qu'ici à soutenir sa mère dans ces heures douloureuses et difficiles.

De toute façon garder une telle information secrète au Donjon Rouge était totalement impossible et relèverait du pure miracle. Tous les grands seigneurs avaient leur propre réseau d'espion ainsi que ceux qui convoitaient les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. Ces gens le rendaient malade, ils tournaient autour de sa famille comme des vautours attendant de fondre sur eux dès le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Rhaegar n'eut à attendre que quelques heures avant d'entendre les vagissements puissants du nouveau-né et d'échanger un sourire à la fois soulagé et heureux avec ser Barristan et ser Arthur Dayne qui l'avaient accompagné. La puissance des cris laissait entendre que l'enfant était bien plus robuste que ces précédents frères et sœurs, tout du moins Rhaegar l'espérait-il.

Ayant hâte de rencontrer le nouveau-né et féliciter sa mère, il s'avança vers sa porte gardée par cinq soldats. Mais ces derniers lui bloquèrent le passage le forçant à s'arrêter cependant Rhaegar refusa de reculer. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur sa main se posant sur la garde de son épée. Le prince n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que les gardes royaux derrière lui avait fait de même.

« Laissez-moi passer, gronda-t-il.

– Personne n'entre ou ne sort tant que le roi n'est pas arrivé, se contenta de répondre l'un des hommes.

– Vous vous adressez au prince, gronda ser Arthur d'un air scandalisé.

– Je ne prends mes ordres que du roi », se contenta de répondre l'homme.

Rhaegar bien que furieux retint son ami en posant une main sur son épaule. A trois contre cinq, ils les auraient facilement mis en déroute mais ces hommes ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres de plus en plus absurdes du roi Aerys. Et le jeune prince ne voulait pas donner plus d'arguments à son père en augmentant sa paranoïa contre lui. Il recula donc de trois pas les yeux fixés sur la porte de la chambre de la reine, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de son père.

Celui-ci vint assez rapidement suivi de lord Tywin Lannister dont les yeux verts glacés s'assombrirent instantanément en voyant le prince Rhaegar. De toute évidence le vieil homme n'avait toujours pas digéré la fin de non-recevoir du roi d'unir sa fille Cersei avec lui. Le jeune homme avait eu quelques remords pour la fillette blonde qui apparemment avait été présente durant le refus d'Aerys II et avait hésité à venir lui parler mais sur les conseils de son ami Jon Connington, il s'en était abstenu. Il était en effet plus intelligent de la laisser tranquille après un tel affront.

Rhaegar était surpris qu'après cet évènement le Lion Lannister n'ait pas abandonné sa charge de Main du roi. De toute évidence il devait tenir plus au pouvoir qu'à sa fierté, une chose assez étonnante sur laquelle le prince targaryen n'aurait pas parié. A moins qu'il espérait encore faire changer d'avis le roi Aerys, ce qui serait certainement encore le plus probable.

Ce dernier marchait d'un pas rapide et énergique, un semblant de sourire ornant ses lèvres. Son fils comprit qu'il devait être au courant que l'enfant était en bonne santé et devina qu'il avait certainement un nouveau petit-frère car sinon Aerys Targaryen ne se serait pas donné la peine de se déplacer dans l'heure.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, Rhaegar crut pendant un instant qu'il allait l'ignorer mais après un temps d'arrêt comme à regret, son père se tourna vers lui.

« Vous êtes déjà là, dit le roi d'un ton presque ennuyé. Vous devez donc savoir que l'enfant se porte bien.

– Oui majesté, répondit Rhaegar respectueusement. Je suis impatient de faire sa connaissance et de féliciter la reine.

– Féliciter la reine, répéta Aerys d'un ton moqueur, c'est bien la première fois depuis votre naissance qu'elle parvint à faire son devoir. Vu ses nombreux échecs passés, elle ne bénéficie aucunement de ma gratitude »

Le roi regarda fixement son fils avec un sourire goguenard attendant surement que ce dernier perde son calme face à cette attaque contre sa mère mais également sur la survie de Visenya au détriment de Jaehaerys. Mais le jeune homme de dix-sept ans ne perdit pas son sourire et seuls ses yeux bleus qui brillèrent un peu plus, témoignaient qu'il avait pris notes des dernières paroles d'Aerys II. Ce dernier après un dernier regard à son aîné, l'autorisa d'un signe de la main à le suivre.

A peine entré, le roi sans un regard vers le lit où se trouvait sa femme se précipita aux côtés du Grand Mestre Pycelle qui tenait le nouveau petit prince. Sans surprise sa suite le suivit d'un même mouvement alors que Rhaegar préféra s'avancer subtilement vers la forme allongée de la reine.

Pendant ce temps Aerys avait pris le nouveau-né dans ses mains et le tenait devant lui le présentant à ses plus proches amis et conseillers. Étonnamment, il faisait montre d'une fierté paternelle que le jeune prince ne lui avait jamais vu tout en occultant bien évidemment la part de mérite de la mère. Rhaegar secoua désespérément de la tête avec accablement puis se pencha pour embrasser délicatement la joue encore rouge de la reine Rhaella.

« Félicitations mère, chuchota discrètement le jeune homme. L'enfant et vous êtes en bonne santé. Je suis resté dehors tout du long et mon esprit vous a accompagné ainsi que mes prières à la Mère.

– Comme attendu de mon si gentil fils, répondit-elle sur le même ton l'air fatigué après ces heures de souffrance et de libération.

– Cette naissance ravie tout le royaume et…

– Visenya, murmura la reine avec inquiétude, j'aimerais la voir… »

Rhaegar jeta discrètement un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et fut rassuré de voir que tous dans la pièce étaient concentrés sur le roi et le nouveau-né qu'il tenait toujours.

« Vous savez que je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous faire plaisir _moña_ »

Un sourire fendit légèrement le beau visage de Rhaella Targaryen mais ne chassa tout de même pas l'extrême tristesse continuellement présente de ses yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de son fils aîné. La reine avait toujours été assez fragile émotionnellement et la perte de ses nombreux enfants ne l'avait pas aidé. Elle était devenue après la naissance de son unique fille très proche de celle-ci et leur séparation durant sa grossesse avait été particulièrement difficile à supporter pour elle.

« Rhaegar ! appela soudainement le roi avec impatience. Venez voir votre frère ! »

Après un dernier baiser sur le front de sa mère ainsi qu'un regard complice pour sceller sa promesse, il rejoignit son nouveau frère et l'attroupement qui s'y était formé autour de lui. Son père tenait fermement le nouveau-né qui inconscient de l'attention qu'on lui portait, semblait s'être endormi.

« Un nouveau dragon est synonyme de prospérité pour notre famille, commença le roi d'un ton satisfait. Regardez comme il est fort et robuste, il mérite de porter un nom puissant, un nom royal… »

Il fit une pause et se mit à fixer Rhaegar les yeux mi-clos.

« Un nom de roi comme son père, poursuivit-il. Et comme son grand-père… Désormais, il sera connu sous le nom de Viserys Targaryen.

– Longue vie au prince Viserys Targaryen », scanda obséquieusement Mestre Pycelle.

Rhaegar retint un ricanement mais un sourire moqueur grandit tout de même sur ses lèvres. Son nom avait été choisi par sa mère à sa naissance durant la tragédie de Lestival. Et aucun roi targaryen n'avait porté ce nom et donc en nommant son second fils Viserys, Aerys II lui annonçait subtilement qu'il comptait en faire son véritable héritier. Un héritier à son image. Mais le jeune prince ne souhaitait pas tomber dans le jeu de son père et lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le bébé, ne ressentit qu'un élan de protection et d'amour similaire à celui qu'il avait pour Visenya.

Dans un geste instinctif, il tendit les bras vers Viserys et après un moment d'hésitation son père le lui remit. Comme à la naissance des jumeaux, il se promit qu'il ne laisserait pas la haine et la paranoïa de leur père détruire leur lien fraternel.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais ser Harlan Grandison n'avait toujours pas été informé de l'état de la reine Rhaella, ni si l'accouchement était terminé. La princesse Visenya était endormie dans son lit depuis quelques temps et le vieux chevalier n'avait pas pris la peine de lui dire que sa mère était en plein travail. Le fillette n'avait que deux ans et bien que très avancée pour son âge, elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour sa mère alors qu'elle ne pourrait de toute façon pas la rejoindre.

Ser Harlan se tenait seul un verre de vin de Dorne à la main dans le salon des appartements de la princesse Visenya. En jetant un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de celle-ci, il vit son écuyer Will Morrigen y être adossé. La tête appuyée contre elle, il dormait à poings fermés. Le vieux chevalier retint un sourire à sa vue. Le jeune garçon prenait son rôle très au sérieux et avait pris l'habitude de dormir devant la porte de la chambre de la princesse. Ser Harlan lui reprochait souvent d'être trop proche et affectueux avec elle, mais entourée continuellement d'adultes et confinée dans ses appartements, peut-être avait-elle besoin d'un ami comme Will. Bien que dans quelques années, il leur faudrait apprendre la différence de leur statut. Visenya était une princesse targaryen et bien qu'il avait appris à aimer le jeune Morrigen comme son propre fils, celui-ci ne pourrait jamais être autre chose qu'un vassal pour elle – pas même être un ami.

Soudain la porte claqua contre le mur faisant sursauter le chevalier et réveillant par la même occasion son écuyer qui cria :

« Aux armes ! On nous attaque !

– Mais non triple idiot, le sermonna Harlan Grandison. Tu ne sais même plus reconnaître ton prince ! »

Ledit prince se mit à rire de bon cœur alors que le jeune écuyer rougissait de sa bévue.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas réveillé la princesse Visenya… », poursuit ser Harlan en bougonnant.

Mais à peine eut-il fini sa phrase que cette dernière avait entrouvert la porte. Elle se tenait en haut du meuble jouxtant l'ouverture afin d'ouvrir celle-ci et Will s'empressa de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse mal. La princesse Visenya était petite et menue mais savait escalader le mobilier comme personne.

Elle se blottit contre Will mais aperçu rapidement leur visiteur tardif.

« Rhaegar ! pépia de joie l'enfant.

– Va vite te préparer petite-sœur, je t'emmène voir mère et notre nouveau frère »

Dans un cri de joie, Visenya s'échappa des bras de l'écuyer pour se ruer dans sa chambre tandis que ce dernier courrait prévenir la servante d'aller l'aider.

En reportant son attention sur le prince, ser Harlan remarqua qu'il paraissait inquiet et assez impatient.

« Comment se porte la reine ?

– Bien, répondit Rhaegar en se détendant légèrement. L'accouchement s'est très bien passé et Mestre Pycelle dit que son état est rassurant.

– Les sept en soient remerciés », dit ser Harlan en hochant la tête.

La reine Rhaella était aussi douce et gentille que fragile. Il se souvint que dès la naissance du prince Rhaegar l'ancien Grand Mestre du Donjon Rouge avait annoncé qu'une seconde grossesse pouvait s'avérer dangereuse aussi bien pour elle que pour l'enfant. Il était heureux que la mère et l'enfant se porte bien cette fois-ci.

« Si j'ai bien compris mon prince, dit ser Harlan, nous avons un nouveau petit prince.

– Oui ser, répondit Rhaegar en souriant avec ravissement. Le roi l'a nommé en personne il y a quelques heures. Son nom est Viserys.

– Sa Majesté est-elle encore auprès du prince Viserys ? » s'enquit soudain ser Harlan.

En effet il préférait s'assurer que le roi avait bien quitté les appartements de la reine et du prince Viserys. La princesse Visenya avait déjà vu son père caché derrière un des piliers de la salle du trône mais le roi ne l'avait pas revu depuis la mort de son jumeau le prince Jaehaerys. Le vieux chevalier ignorait comment Aerys II réagirait face à son unique fille dont il s'était désintéressé depuis sa venue au monde.

« Je vais voir père ? » demanda alors Visenya qui était revenue dans la pièce et avait entendu l'interrogation de son protecteur.

Rhaegar se pencha vers sa sœur qui s'avançait vers eux d'un pas chancelant, les yeux encore brillant de sommeil. Le prince la prit immédiatement dans ses bras et Visenya se pelotonna contre son cou.

« Père est occupé ma douce, lui répondit Rhaegar. Je t'emmènerai le voir demain lors des audiences si tu veux »

En effet depuis quelques temps, il avait pris l'habitude d'emmener sa sœur jusqu'à la salle du trône et de se dissimuler avec elle derrière les piliers les plus imposants. De là, Rhaegar lui montrait leur père pendant qu'il recevait certaines demandes de seigneurs hauts placés. Ser Harlan avait souvent vu l'enfant fixer son père les yeux étincelant d'admiration et le souffle coupé. Heureusement c'était l'un des seuls moments où elle restait calme et silencieuse, certainement impressionnée par tous le décorum et la majesté de son père.

Ser Harlan était assez mitigé des idées du prince Rhaegar. En effet le jeune homme s'assurait toujours de parler qu'en bien du roi et tenait à ce que sa sœur puisse le voir et le connaître bien que ce fusse de loin. Or la réalité de ce qu'il était vraiment, risquait d'être un jour un grand choc pour l'enfant qui l'avait mis sur un piédestal depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu pour la première fois.

« Toujours occupé, se plaignit Visenya. Peux jamais le voir.

– Le métier de roi est très important et demande beaucoup de temps, dit Rhaegar d'un ton apaisant mais Harlan perçu son malaise.

– Tu seras occupé aussi quand tu seras roi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu pourras pas me voir ?

– Je serais toujours là pour toi petit dragon », la rassura Rhaegar d'un tendre baiser sur la joue.

L'enfant semblant apaiser par la promesse de son frère cria ensuite son impatience de voir sa mère et son petit-frère. Ser Harlan sourit devant tant de fougue mais échangea un regard inquiet avec son prince par-dessus la tête de Visenya. Il allait falloir se montrer discret et rapide. Se tournant vers le jeune Will, le chevalier lui confia la mission de surveiller les environs et de les prévenir si le roi approchait.

La petite troupe quitta ensuite le plus silencieusement possible les appartements de la princesse Visenya et ser Harlan fut rapidement rejoint par ses deux frères-jurés, ser Barristan Selmy et ser Arthur Dayne, l'Epée du Matin. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la chambre de la reine sans avoir croisé âmes qui vivent. Ils y pénétrèrent tous les cinq et ser Harlan referma doucement la porte après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil dans le couloir vide.

A leur entrée la reine Rhaella leur sourit mais montra le berceau du doigt et Rhaegar comprenant sa mère emmena la petite princesse toujours dans ses bras au-dessus du nouveau-né endormi. Comprenant avec cette intuition qui la caractérisait qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger, Visenya se mit à chuchoter avec curiosité :

« C'est lui notre frère ?

– Oui, lui répondit Rhaegar.

– Il est tout petit, fut la seule chose que parvint à dire Visenya apparemment impressionnée par son nouveau frère.

– Pas autant que toi ma douce », murmura Rhaegar en riant doucement pour ne pas réveiller Viserys.

Puis après l'avoir laissée observer avec curiosité le petit prince tout son saoul, il la guida jusqu'au lit de leur mère. Cette dernière tendit impatiemment les bras et réceptionna Visenya avec une légère grimace. L'enfant bien que petite et fine pour son âge, avait appuyé un peu durement sur le corps fatigué de sa mère. Mais celle-ci était trop ravie de tenir Visenya contre elle pour s'en plaindre.

Pendant que la reine et sa fille se retrouvaient avec plaisir sous le regard attendri de Rhaegar. Ser Harlan s'approcha avec curiosité du berceau suivi par ser Arthur qui désirait de nouveau l'admirer. Le garde royale fut interrompu dans sa contemplation du jeune prince quand l'une des portes dérobées de la chambre de la reine s'ouvrit pour révéler Aerys Targaryen en personne. Il s'avança dans la pièce pour s'arrêter aussitôt certainement surpris d'y voir autant de monde à cette heure. Le roi repéra très rapidement la princesse Visenya aux côtés de sa mère qui s'était tendue d'inquiétude. Il se tourna, le regard furieux vers Rhaegar.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Qui vous a autorisé à venir troubler le repos de la reine et du prince Viserys en ramenant… quelque chose qui pourrait les déranger ? »

Tout en parlant il désigna d'un geste d'une précision douloureuse, l'enfant qui se tenait pourtant sagement auprès de sa mère.

« Visenya est certes jeune mais elle sait se tenir, s'opposa Rhaegar. Il est important qu'elle noue des liens avec son petit-frère.

– Viserys est plus important que n'importe qui dans ce château désormais. Il est l'avenir de la dynastie Targaryen. Il ne doit pas être contaminé par des idées et des sentiments faibles comme l'amour ou ces absurdités »

Père et fils s'affrontaient du regard pendant que les trois gardes royaux les observaient en silence. Mais Ser Harlan vit avec horreur que la princesse Visenya inconsciente de la tension entre son frère et le roi, se dirigeait vers ce dernier les bras levés. Il était clair qu'elle s'attendait à une étreinte comme celle que tous lui donnaient avec plaisir. Le garde royal voulut l'intercepter au vol mais la vivacité coutumière de l'enfant l'en empêcha. Elle fonça droit vers les jambes de son père qui ne la vit que lorsqu'elle le percuta de plein fouet.

Aerys baissa la tête vers sa fille qui leva la sienne et pour la première fois leurs regards se croisèrent. Tous dans la pièce retenaient leur souffle ne sachant comment le roi allait réagir. Un long moment s'écoula où ser Harlan vit les yeux violet de ce dernier s'écarquiller de plus en plus. Puis soudain, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Visenya. C'était la première fois que ser Harlan Grandison voyait le roi Aerys s'abaisser pour quelqu'un. Étais-ce bon signe ou mauvais signe, il l'ignorait mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour la princesse Visenya. Cette dernière était tellement sensible qu'il craignait qu'elle ne ressorte durement blessée de cette rencontre.

Du coin de l'œil, le vieux garde royale vit le prince Rhaegar commencer à s'approcher du duo de toute évidence pas rassuré lui non plus. Pendant ce temps, Aerys avait attrapé le minuscule menton de sa fille entre deux doigts et continuait de la fixer avec plus d'insistance. Lorsqu'il s'était abaissé, Visenya avait voulu lui sauter dans les bras mais cet étrange geste l'avait arrêté. Puis cet insolite regard fixe et sombre de son père dû inquiéter l'enfant car elle commença à pleurer.

Ce fut ce signal qui rompit la tension présente et fit bouger le roi et Rhaegar. Tandis que le premier repoussait brutalement la fillette au point de presque la faire tomber, le second se précipita vers elle pour la reprendre dans ses bras tentant de la calmer. Il se tourna également à demi sur le côté comme pour faire barrière de son corps entre elle et le roi.

« Ses yeux…, finit par murmurer Aerys.

– Oui, le coupa Rhaegar. Elle a les yeux vairons.

– Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-il.

Comme personne ne daignait répondre, le roi se tourna vivement vers la reine toujours allongée dans son lit mais qui s'était redressée depuis l'arrivée de son époux. Il s'avança puis la gifla violemment.

« Répondez-moi ! » hurla le roi.

Mais la reine Rhaella effrayée ne put lui apporter aucune réponse. Ser Harlan craignant qu'il continue à s'en prendre à sa femme, s'approcha du couple royal. Heureusement la princesse Visenya n'avait pas vu la scène qui lui était caché par le large torse de son frère. Bien que plus calme, ses sanglots persistaient et ser Harlan espérait qu'elle n'avait rien entendu, ni rien comprit de ce qui venait de se jouer.

« Depuis la première fois qu'elle a ouvert les yeux, votre Majesté, dit-il tranquillement.

– Et c'était quand ? » répéta durement le roi reportant son attention sur son garde royale.

Ser Harlan n'était pas sûr de comprendre la question et ignorait comment répondre. Devant le mutisme du chevalier, Aerys de plus en plus agacé précisa sa demande.

« Avant ou après l'assassinat du prince Jaehaerys ?

– Vu l'état de faiblesse de la princesse à sa naissance, elle n'a été capable d'ouvrir les yeux que quelques semaines après la mort du prince, justifia le garde inquiet. Mais…

– Alors c'était après, le coupa le roi seulement intéressé par cette information en particulier.

– Votre Majesté…, tenta d'intervenir Rhaegar craignant que son père ne s'égare devant sa très jeune sœur.

– Je sais ce qui s'est passé », dit le roi comme si son fils n'était pas intervenu.

Il se mit à arpenter la chambre de la reine sous les yeux inquiets de la petite assemblée. Seul le prince Viserys spectateur inconscient de la situation, dormait du sommeil du juste.

« Ils étaient côte à côte lors de la mort du prince Jaehaerys, continua le roi. Elle en a profité pour aspirer sa force et se l'attribuer pour vivre.

– Mais que dites-vous père, chuchota Rhaegar d'un ton horrifié. Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

– Et alors ! répartit son père se mettant à crier. Le mal se trouve partout et se dissimule parmi les personnes qui paraissent les plus innocentes. Cette chose a aspiré l'âme de son jumeau ! C'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle est encore en vie. Son œil noir est la preuve irréfutable de son acte perfide ! »

Face au discours du roi, le prince recouvrit l'arrière de la tête de Visenya et la força à se cacher dans son cou comme s'il espérait avec son corps la protéger des propos acérés de leur père. Ses larmes s'étaient taries et ser Harlan se mit à espérer qu'elle ne comprenne pas que le roi parlait d'elle.

« Votre Majesté, se mit à supplier soudainement la reine. Je vous en prie c'est votre fille »

Le roi se retourna vers son épouse tout à la fixant d'un air furieux.

« C'est bien la seule raison pour laquelle je la laisserais en vie. Mais…, dit-il brusquement faisant de nouveau face à Rhaegar, qu'elle ne soit plus présentée devant moi !

– Père…, essaya une nouvelle fois son fils. Vous ne le pensez pas, Visenya n'est qu'une âme innocente. Elle n'est pas responsable du décès de Jaehaerys. Les jumeaux étaient très faibles dès leur naissance, c'est un miracle que Visenya ait survécu. Nous devrions plutôt remercier les Dieux d'avoir été si miséricordieux à son égard »

Le roi Aerys se contenta de regarder Rhaegar puis baissa le regard vers Visenya toujours recroquevillée contre son cou. Puis sans rien ajouter d'autre quitta la pièce comme s'il ne pouvait tolérer de se trouver au même endroit qu'elle.

* * *

Rhaegar Targaryen entra dans la chambre de sa sœur et ferma la porte au nez d'un ser Harlan clairement inquiet pour sa protégée. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté les appartements de la reine, Visenya n'avait pas laissé échapper un seul son. Aucuns pleurs, aucuns cris. Dire que son frère fut soucieux était un euphémisme. Il était très rare que l'enfant soit aussi calme surtout après avoir pu enfin voir son père. Ce père qu'elle avait toujours admiré et que Rhaegar n'avait jamais rien fait pour contredire ce fait. A présent il le regrettait amèrement.

Le jeune homme avait toujours cru que le jour où le roi rencontrerait sa fille, une sorte d'affection naîtrait en lui. Cette assurance s'était accentuée ce matin même quand il l'avait vu tenir paternellement Viserys entre ses bras. Quelle utopie. Pourtant Rhaegar se souvenait d'un père très différent lorsqu'il était enfant. Certes Aerys n'avait jamais été pleins de bons sentiments mais il avait l'habitude d'ébouriffer gentiment la tête de son aîné quand celui-ci passait à sa portée.

Rhaegar se mit à se demander quand son père avait commencé à changer. Peut-être l'année où le roi Jaehaerys II était mort et qu'Aerys était devenu roi à son tour. Le jeune prince espérait que pour lui, la couronne n'aurait pas le même impact sur sa personne.

Revenant à l'instant présent, Rhaegar se dirigea vers le grand lit de sa sœur, si immense pour une aussi petite personne. Mais Visenya aimait s'y installer au milieu entourée d'une multitudes de coussins de toutes les couleurs dont l'un d'eux avait été brodé spécialement pour elle à la demande de Rhaegar. Il représentait un dragon rugissant et il avait de nombreuses fois vu sa sœur dormir tout en le serrant contre elle. Elle devait certainement avoir la sensation qu'une de ces mythiques créatures veillait sur elle durant son sommeil.

Il la déposa en douceur sur les couvertures encore entrouvertes par son réveil brutal quelques heures auparavant, puis s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. Ce qu'il vit lui fendit le cœur. Sa sœur bien que toujours aussi muette, pleurait des larmes silencieuses. Celles-ci s'écoulaient le long de ses joues bien qu'aucun sanglots ne viennent secouer son petit corps.

« Oh… Visenya… Sèche tes larmes mon petit dragon, pria Rhaegar tout en la cajolant.

– Il n'a pas voulu me prendre dans ses bras, murmura-t-elle avec désespoir. Pourquoi ?

– Il était surpris de te voir. Il ne s'y attendait pas, ne s'attendait pas à te voir. Je pense qu'il ne savait comment réagir, tenta de l'apaiser le jeune homme essayant d'ignorer la pointe de culpabilité qui faisait chemin en lui face à ce mensonge.

– Il m'a fait peur Rhaegar, avoua Visenya. Il criait… criait tellement…

– Tu sais, il était inquiet de te voir hors de tes appartements. Il tient à la sécurité de notre famille et souhaite éviter que des personnes méchantes nous fassent du mal »

Rhaegar essuya tendrement les larmes sur les joues de sa sœur. Cette dernière renifla puis se pencha pour lui faire un câlin. Il la serra fort contre lui en réponse essayant de lui apporter tout l'amour et l'affection d'un père à défaut de les recevoir de celui-ci.

Puis le prince l'entendit murmurer contre son oreille :

« Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il ne s'inquiète plus pour moi »

Cette phrase raviva la culpabilité de Rhaegar. Mais qu'y pouvait-il, sa sœur était trop jeune pour comprendre le comportement de leur père.

* * *

Visenya était ravie d'avoir pu grâce à son aîné apercevoir son nouveau petit-frère. Mais elle était également fatiguée de toutes ses émotions et avait des difficultés à rester éveillée tandis qu'une de ses servantes la déshabillait pour la nuit. Visenya s'endormait continuellement et la servante avait du mal à la garder debout entre deux jupons retirés pour lui enfiler enfin sa tenue de nuit.

Quand finalement Visenya fut allongée dans son lit, elle s'endormit à peine sa tête touchant l'oreiller. Alors qu'elle pensait sombrer dans l'oubli rassurant du sommeil, elle vit son père dans ses rêves. Ce père qu'elle avait entraperçu tout à l'heure et qui lui avait crié dessus sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il la prenne dans ses bras…

Son père était assis à même le sol ce qui l'étonna, lui qu'elle n'avait vu qu'assis sur l'imposant tas de ferraille que son frère nommait trône. Ses longs cheveux argentés, les mêmes que les siens n'étaient plus soutenus par sa couronne mais négligés autour de ses épaules. Ses vêtements habituellement fastueux étaient ternes et déchirés par endroit. En regardant autour d'elle, Visenya ne vit que quatre murs sombres.

Soudain le roi Aerys leva les yeux vers elle et fixa son regard. Comme si même à travers ses rêves, il pouvait la voir. La lueur de terreur et de désespoir dans ses yeux la fit pleurer et crier car Visenya avait oublié l'attitude du roi tout à l'heure, elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, juste la certitude que son père était en danger.

Visenya se réveilla en sursaut les larmes mouillant de nouveau ses joues. Au dehors la nuit était tombée et personne ne vint consoler la petite princesse en larmes. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et eut bien du mal à se rendormir cette nuit-là.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de George R. R. Martin, seuls certains OC qui se sont glissés dans cette histoire proviennent de mon imagination !_

* * *

Tywin Lannister était assis sur le trône de fer et se retint de perdre son calme. Il n'avait qu'une envie, planter les têtes de tous ses flagorneurs – qui demandaient continuellement des faveurs – au bout d'une pique pour orner les portes de Port-Réal. Cela passerait certainement l'envie aux autres de venir lui faire perdre son précieux temps. Au moins dans les terres de l'Ouest aucun de ses bannerets n'auraient osés le déranger pour si peu qu'une dispute pour une parcelle de terre ou des litiges entre seigneur et fermiers sur le refus de payer des taxes.

Mais il était bien connu qu'Aerys II aimait ce genre de moment où ses sujets venaient lui demander audience. En effet ils le flattaient pour obtenir gain de cause et en général c'était concluent. Tywin le laissait faire, si cela lui donnait l'impression illusoire qu'il était aux commandes. Rien ne faisait plus plaisir au roi que d'être encensé à longueur de journée, une démarche que le Lion Lannister se refusait à pratiquer préférant donner son véritable avis, d'où le fait qu'Aerys cherchait toujours à le contredire et à faire le contraire de ce que conseillait sa Main.

Le dernier exemple en date, l'absurdité de se rendre à Sombreval et auprès de son seigneur pour réclamer le dû qu'il refusait de payer. Hormis le fait que Tywin avait déconseillé au roi de s'y rendre en personne avec aussi peu d'hommes, lord Denys Sombrelyn avait lancé un défi à Aerys II. Et ce dernier dans sa grande fierté de monarque outragé n'avait pu l'ignorer.

« Seigneur Main, l'interpella lord Symond Staunton le ramenant à l'instant présent. Il reste encore une dizaine de demandes et nous…

– Comment choisissez-vous les pétitionnaires ? Sont-ils tous du même acabit ? » demanda froidement lord Lannister.

Le maître des lois perdit son sourire devant le visage et le ton effrayant de la Main du roi.

« C'est mon rôle d'évaluer les demandes qui semblent les plus pertinentes afin de les présenter au roi. Ensuite je les retranscris dans le livre des lois afin que dans l'avenir nous puissions nous appuyer sur leur conclusion si nous ne savons comment traiter une affaire similaire.

– Je ne vous demande pas qu'elles sont les fonctions de votre travail lord Staunton. Vous pensez qu'en tant que Main du roi j'ignore en quoi consiste votre charge ? Ce qui me dérange c'est votre façon de l'effectuer. N'y a-t-il pas des demandes bien plus importantes que celles présentées en ce moment ?

– Eh bien…, commença à répondre Staunton mal à l'aise.

– Je vous conseille de mieux choisir les pétitionnaires dès maintenant, le coupa froidement lord Tywin. Et de ne plus me présenter de telles inepties car je jure que si j'en entend une de plus, le prochain verra sa tête orner les remparts du Donjon Rouge »

Tout en parlant, la Main du roi agita l'une de ses mains avec agacement et le seigneur qui venait d'entrer pour s'exprimer sur son litige s'empressa de quitter la salle du trône sans demander son reste.

« Mais qui les traitera ? demanda le Maître des Lois avec inquiétude.

– A présent ces demandes se doivent d'être traitées par le seigneur à qui ils ont juré allégeance. Ou s'ils sont directement affiliés à la couronne se sera à vous de vous en occuper. Et je vous suggère de le faire de meilleure façon que votre travail jusqu'à maintenant ! »

A ces mots lord Symond Staunton inclina la tête mais ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air de grande contrariété sur ses traits.

« Vous m'avez dit qu'il restait une dizaine de demandes… maintenant que je vous ai rappelé votre véritable rôle, combien en reste-t-il vraiment ? » poursuivit le seigneur de l'Ouest.

Le Maître des Lois se mit à farfouiller dans les nombreux parchemins qu'il tenait entre ses mains pendant que lord Tywin s'impatientait en pianotant sur l'un des accoudoirs en pommeau d'épée du trône de fer. Après avoir tout revérifié, il répondit enfin :

« Plus aucunes affaires seigneur Main du roi mais… »

Le Lion Lannister n'attendit pas la fin du bafouillement de lord Staunton et se leva de l'inconfortable de trône de fer des Targaryen pour quitter la pièce sans en regard en arrière. Il ne vit donc pas le regard mauvais de son confrère au conseil royal et même s'il l'avait perçu, le Maître des Lois ne méritait pas autant de considération pour qu'un jour lord Tywin soit inquiet à son égard.

* * *

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel de Port-Réal, apparaissant comme une bénédiction devant l'été qui était enfin arrivé après presque cinq ans de rude hiver. Si tous semblaient s'en réjouir depuis quelques jours, une fillette de trois ans – consignée dans ses appartements sur ordre royal – ne semblait pas s'y intéresser. Assise à même le sol dans une tenue aussi belle qu'inconfortable, elle empilait minutieusement de petits blocs en bois pour en faire un semblant de rempart entre elle et l'une des portes de sa chambre où elle savait que sa septa se trouvait. Si cette dernière savait avec quelle désinvolture l'enfant se tenait au sol indifférente au sort de sa belle robe de princesse royale, sans nulle doute qu'elle pousserait des reproches bruyants suivis de ses habituels sermons.

En tout cas c'est ce que pensait le jeune Will Morrigen, lui aussi installé au sol les jambes croisées et la tête appuyée contre une de ses mains. Mais la fillette avait toujours fait fi des convenances que septa Marla tentait en vain de lui inculquer. Cependant Will avait rapidement compris que personne ne pouvait dompter un dragon et encore moins lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Un dragon était fait de feu et de passion, il ne pouvait être retenu dans une cage doré comme l'était Visenya Targaryen.

Mais se tenant sur le côté gauche de la princesse, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son humeur inhabituellement sombre. Elle qui était si vive et lumineuse en temps normal malgré son confinement permanent dans ses appartements et dans cette citadelle de Maegor que l'écuyer ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver sinistre. C'était une qualité qu'il admirait chez la minuscule princesse, celle de toujours voir le bon côté des choses, d'aimer les gens qui l'entouraient même si elle était une princesse dragon enfermée. Will Morrigen souhaitait tellement l'en délivrer un jour, il s'en était fait la promesse.

Décidant de ramener un semblant de joie sur le visage et dans le cœur de l'enfant, Will proposa en chuchotant comme partageant un secret :

« Les mestres de la citadelle sont formels, l'été est enfin arrivé. L'air s'est considérablement réchauffé et les rayons du soleil sont tellement chauds qu'ils peuvent te réchauffer en quelques instants. Si tu veux, je peux t'emmener dehors pour que tu puisses les sentir de toi-même »

En l'absence de ser Harlan Grandison, le jeune garçon se permettait une familiarité qu'il évitait d'étaler devant le garde royal car celui-ci tenait à ce qu'ils conservent tout d'eux une certaine distance qui convenait à leur rang respectif. Mais il avait rapidement remarqué que la princesse Visenya préférait au contraire cette familiarité et qu'elle était encore plus ouverte dans ces moments-là. L'enfant avait clairement besoin d'un ami à ses côtés et Will Morrigen se sentait prêt à remplir ce rôle.

« Visenya ? l'interpella Will devant l'absence de réponse.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, le contredit la petite princesse.

– Ce n'est pas ça qui t'arrêtes d'habitude, fit remarquer Will puis il se pencha vers elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : j'ai une solution pour t'emmener à l'extérieur et profiter de ce vent d'été »

Pendant un instant le jeune garçon cru qu'il l'avait enfin convaincu car une lueur d'envie brilla dans son regard mais elle s'éteignit tout aussi vite. Et Visenya se concentra de nouveau sur son jeu.

Will se retint de pousser un soupir d'exaspération devant la mine butée de la princesse. Si cette dernière pouvait être adorable la plupart du temps, elle était également dotée d'une obstination à toute épreuve. Le jeune garçon ne s'y était jamais heurté jusque-là, ce genre de comportement étant réservé à sa suite et notamment ses servantes et sa septa. Décidant de percer à jour l'humeur inhabituellement taciturne de sa protégée, l'écuyer s'approcha un peu plus d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? La reine te manque ? » demanda-t-il.

La fillette haussa les épaules tout en tournant la tête comme pour cacher les traits de son visage. Will commençait à s'alarmer de ce mutisme persistant mais surtout que Visenya ne se confie pas à lui. D'habitude il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi insistant pour qu'elle lui révèle tout ce qui pouvait lui peser. En général elle se blottissait contre lui tout s'épanchant et pleurant à moitié. Dans ces moments-là, Will comprenait l'essentiel des propos confus et presque incompréhensibles de la petite fille et se contentait principalement de la serrer contre lui pour sécher ses larmes. Au Donjon Rouge, seul lui et le prince Rhaegar en étaient capables.

Les causes des larmes de l'enfant n'étaient pas nombreuses, le manque de sa mère en était une des plus communes. Venait ensuite les absences parfois prolongées du prince héritier puis les remontrances de sa septa lorsqu'elle venait à quitter ses appartements. La fillette ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait rester enfermée et Will ignorait si un jour il aurait la force de le lui révéler.

Or depuis la naissance du prince Viserys, il existait aujourd'hui une autre raison qui pourrait expliquer la tristesse de l'enfant. Et Will espérait grandement se tromper mais en doutait fortement.

« Je suis inquiète pour père », avoua Visenya tout en contredisant tout ce qu'il pensait.

Will était surpris. Il s'était vaguement attendu à ce que l'humeur morose de la fillette soit due au rejet du roi. Bien qu'il n'avait pas été présent à ce moment précis, ser Harlan s'était assuré qu'il soit au courant afin de consoler la princesse au besoin. Mais de toute évidence, Visenya avait préféré oublier l'évènement et Will ignorait si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

« Pourquoi es-tu inquiète pour le roi ? lui demanda curieusement l'écuyer tout en lui tendant une nouvelle pièce en bois que l'enfant s'empressa d'ajuster sur son œuvre.

– Les murs sombres… il doit se protéger des murs sombres » fut la seule réponse énigmatique de celle-ci.

Will se figea sans comprendre les propos de la princesse Visenya. Bizarrement sa voix avait pendant un moment sonné d'une étrange façon comme habillée d'un savoir ancien et ancestrale. Un ton rempli d'une magie, la magie des derniers descendants de l'Antique Valyria. Ses yeux s'étaient également assombris et fixaient le mur en face comme si elle voyait une scène qu'elle seule pouvait voir.

« Il n'aurait pas dû quitter le château », rajouta-t-elle de cette même voix si mature pour une enfant de seulement trois ans.

Puis elle fondit en larmes et d'un mouvement enfantin qui lui ressemblait enfin, Visenya se précipita dans les bras du jeune Will qui s'empressa de l'entourer de ses bras, secrètement rassuré de la voir agir de nouveau normalement.

* * *

_**Cinq jours plus tard**_

« Seigneur Main, le roi est retenu à Sombreval ! »

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans la tête de Tywin Lannister tandis qu'il s'empressait de descendre la tour de la Main pour rejoindre la salle du Conseil Restreint.

Quand il avait appris la nouvelle le premier sentiment fut l'inquiétude. Lord Tywin en fut assez étonné car cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de considérer le roi comme son meilleur ami. Leur relation s'était détériorée dès l'instant où Tywin avait vu la lueur dans les yeux d'Aerys le jour où ce dernier avait posé pour la première fois le regard sur la belle Joanna Lannister.

Mais apprendre que son roi, l'homme qu'il avait autrefois respecté, aimé et servi de toute son âme et de tout son honneur de seigneur de l'Ouest, était à présent retenu prisonnier par l'un de ses vassaux lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche. Il était tiraillé entre deux sentiments. Un certain agacement de ce dénouement agrémenté d'une rage qu'un seigneur de bas étage comme lord Denys Sombrelyn ait osé ébranler le pouvoir des sept royaumes – celui que Tywin avait mis des années à bâtir – en enlevant le roi en personne. Mais il ressentait également une certaine satisfaction qu'Aerys goutte un peu à ses propres échecs et qu'à présent en l'absence de celui-ci, Tywin Lannister était enfin la personne la plus importante dans le royaume. Tout le monde saurait enfin que les bonnes décisions venaient incontestablement de lui… et de lui seul.

Cependant le seigneur de Castral Roc tâcha d'effacer rapidement cette dernière émotion. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il était au pouvoir grâce à la bonne volonté du roi Aerys et que si son héritier le prince Rhaegar venait à prendre les commandes en son absence ou pire s'il venait à mourir dans les cachots de Sombreval, l'influence de lord Tywin s'étiolerait petit à petit. Car le gouverneur de l'Ouest n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Rhaegar nommerait n'importe qui d'autre que lui-même Main du roi. Si seulement, il était parvenu à fiancer sa fille à ce dernier. Tywin ne se retrouverait pas dans une situation aussi précaire.

Heureusement pour lui, il était assuré que l'information lui était parvenue en premier. Après tout sachant où tous se trouvaient dans ce château grâce à son précieux réseau d'espions, le Lion Lannister savait que le prince Rhaegar était au Bois-du-Roi depuis le matin afin d'y chasser quelques jours avec ses amis les plus proches et quelques invités triés sur le volet. Il le soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'essayer d'étendre son pouvoir envers certains nobles ou héritiers de grandes seigneuries à l'aide de ses parties de chasse. Lord Tywin doutait fortement que le jeune homme apprécie autant s'adonner à ce genre d'activités.

Tywin Lannister s'était empressé d'ordonner qu'aucuns messagers ne se rendent aux côtés du prince pour l'informer de l'emprisonnement de son père. Le prince targaryen ne devait revenir que dans cinq jours. Bien que la Main du roi savait que malgré toute sa prudence, le jeune dragon reviendrait certainement avant – informé par ceux qui lui étaient fidèles au Donjon Rouge – mais il serait assez longtemps absent. Et Tywin allait profiter de ce temps qui lui était donné pour étendre encore plus étroitement sa main mise sur les pouvoirs décisionnaires de la couronne.

Alors qu'il traversait d'un pas rapide et énergique l'un des nombreux couloirs pour atteindre l'espace réservé au Conseil Restreint, il était en train de se dire que ce serait une merveilleuse idée de déplacer les rassemblements du conseil dans ses propres appartements. Il était quand même incroyable que ce fussent les appartements de la Main qui se trouvaient les plus éloignés de cette maudite salle de conseil. Toute à ces considérations pratiques qu'il comptait changer durant l'absence du roi, il ne vit pas la forme minuscule qui fonça droit sur lui.

Légèrement déséquilibré par l'impact lord Tywin évita la chute grâce à une des effigies en marbre sombre représentant un dragon qui bordaient ce pan du couloir. Cependant son épaule gauche percuta violemment la tête de la créature valyrienne et il retint un grognement de douleur. Il baissa rapidement le regard afin de voir ce qui avait pu le percuter et il ne vit d'abord qu'une masse indisciplinée de cheveux argentés.

« Princesse Visenya ! cria une femme. Revenez ici, vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce coin du château ! »

Ainsi donc cette minuscule chose était la fille d'Aerys. Sous le choc de leur rencontre cette dernière n'avait quant à elle pas pu éviter la chute et se tenait assise sur le sol avec un air abasourdi peint sur ses traits. Dans le même temps, la femme qu'il avait entendu crier, arriva à leur hauteur par un couloir dérobé.

Tywin eut le temps de voir le visage figé d'horreur de la servante avant qu'elle ne se détourne pour relever la princesse Visenya toujours au sol. Tout le corps de la jeune servante semblait s'être immobilisé par la peur que lui inspirait la Main du roi. Son impatience et son autocratie étaient légendaires pour tous les habitants des sept royaumes. Et la jeune servante se voyait déjà exécutée. Tout ça par la faute d'une gamine qui malheureusement se trouvait être également la fille du roi, si seulement elle n'avait pas accepté de prendre la place de sa sœur parce qu'elle trouvait le travail trop difficile auprès de Lady Gwen. La jeune servante commençait à regretter l'humeur toujours colérique de son ancienne maîtresse devant les dangers auxquels elle se retrouvait chaque jour confrontée à devoir servir la princesse Visenya. Celle-ci passait son temps à lui filer entre les doigts, la servante ne comptait plus les heures passées à la traquer dans les couloirs de la citadelle de Maegor ou dans le Donjon Rouge.

« Toutes mes excuses mon seigneur, bafouilla pitoyablement la servante tout en s'inclinant tellement bas qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait s'effondrer au sol à chaque instant. La princesse Visenya est très vive, il est parfois difficile de la suivre…

– Etes-vous en train de justifier votre propre incompétence ? » demanda dédaigneusement Tywin à bout de patience son épaule le lançant avec force.

La servante rougit pour ensuite brusquement blêmir sous son regard acéré. Elle rejoignit rapidement sa jeune maîtresse qui elle après l'avoir percutée puis relevée par sa servante, s'était mise à l'observer fixement.

Lord Tywin n'avait vu que deux fois la princesse Visenya. La première ce fut lors de la naissance des jumeaux mais son attention c'était naturellement concentrée sur le prince Jaehaerys. Après tout un garçon était toujours plus important qu'une fille. Et la seconde fois ce fut très brièvement au moment de la mort de son jumeau. Aussi n'avait-il jamais su que l'enfant qui avait presque le même âge que Tyrion possédait elle aussi des yeux aussi étranges.

La pensée de son second fils le rendit encore plus furieux alors que la princesse Visenya continuait de le dévisager d'un air assez hautain pour une petite fille de trois ans. Si Tyrion avait hérité d'un œil vert typique des Lannister, l'autre était aussi noir que l'œil gauche de l'enfant devant lui. La princesse avait l'œil droit d'un violet aussi sombre et impressionnant que ceux du roi.

« C'est qui lui ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui horripila grandement lord Tywin.

En effet la Main du roi avait encore en mémoire l'humiliation que lui avait fait Aerys lors du tournoi de Port-Lanis en refusant de marier sa fille Cersei avec le prince Rhaegar. « _On ne mélange pas le sang royal avec celui d'un simple exécutant, n'êtes-vous pas de mon avis mon ami ? _» Les paroles du roi résonnaient encore très clairement dans son esprit.

« Oh par les Dieux, marmonna la servante en lui jetant un regard paniqué. Vous ne pouvez pas parler de cette façon, rappelez-vous ce que vous a appris votre septa.

– Elle m'a toujours dit de savoir à qui je m'adressais, babilla l'enfant aux yeux vairons inconsciente de la fureur grandissante du seigneur de Castral Roc et du désespoir de sa servante.

– C'est lord Tywin Lannister la Main de votre père », lui souffla-t-elle de plus en plus paniquée.

En réponse, Visenya lui lança un regard curieux puis lui sourit avec un air si radieux que lord Lannister sentit tous ses poils se dresser sur son épiderme. Il avait l'impression que ce sourire à lui seul représentait tout ce qu'il endurait depuis qu'il était devenu la Main de son ancien ami, autrement dit qu'il était destiné à être continuellement un serviteur efficace et invisible aux yeux de cette famille. Décidant qu'il avait mieux à faire que de perdre son temps avec cette petite princesse dont même le roi semblait n'en faire cas, il les dépassa bousculant presque au passage l'incompétente servante. Il avait un roi à délivrer des geôles du Fort Jaune de Sombreval.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de George R. R. Martin, seuls certains OC qui se sont glissés dans cette histoire proviennent de mon imagination !_

* * *

_Salut tout le monde, je préviens que ce chapitre est assez long j'ai pas voulu le couper alors j'espère ne pas vous lasser de trop. Dîtes-moi si ce format vous conviens ou si préférez des chapitres plus courts comme les précédents. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Lord Tywin siégeait au Conseil Restreint et pour l'instant se contentait d'écouter les avis de tous sans donner pour l'instant le sien. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement d'Aerys II et rien n'avait encore été décidé pour la marche à suivre face à cet évènement sans précédent. Heureusement pour l'instant, ils étaient parvenus à éviter que la nouvelle ne s'ébruite dans le royaume mais le gouverneur de l'Ouest savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tous n'en soient informés.

Lord Denys Sombrelyn était en position de force et il le savait. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'il la conserve était de faire savoir au plus de monde possible qu'il détenait le roi lui-même. Ainsi il pourrait entraîner dans son sillage d'autres seigneurs mécontents qui en profiteraient pour se rebeller eux aussi contre le pouvoir de la couronne et du même coup déstabiliser encore plus les sept royaumes. Une guerre civile leur pendait au nez s'ils traînaient de trop. Il fallait donc frapper fort en représailles et le plus rapidement possible.

Lord Tywin ne souhaitait pas montrer que la couronne était affaiblie par cet outrage et derrière le dos des membres du conseil qui étaient pour la plupart ignorant de ce que cela signifiait mener des hommes au combat ou tout simplement ce qu'était une guerre, avait fait réunir ses bannerets sous le commandement de son jeune frère Kevan Lannister et qui marchaient vers Sombreval sans tarder. Il fallait contenir la propagation de la nouvelle de l'emprisonnement du roi au moins jusqu'à ce que l'armée Lannister ait assiégé la ville portuaire traîtresse. Lord Denys ne le savait pas encore mais il avait condamné sa famille et tous ceux qui lui avait juré allégeance au même sort que le Lion Lannister avait réservé à la famille Reyne.

Les discussions houleuses entre les membres du Conseil Restreint qui ne parvenaient pas à s'entendre – comme toujours – furent soudainement interrompues par l'entrée fracassante de Rhaegar Targaryen. Ce dernier échevelé et encore rouge du fait de sa précipitation à venir jusqu'ici avait au moins eu l'intérêt d'enfin faire taire tous ces conseillers qui commençaient à agacer lord Tywin.

« Pourquoi n'ai-je été prévenu que maintenant de l'emprisonnement de mon père ? En tant que prince héritier et son fils, j'aurais dû être tenu au courant de la situation avant tout le monde dans ce château ! scanda-t-il en colère.

– Que dites-vous mon prince ? Bien entendu que vous avez été l'un des premiers informés, contredit Mestre Pycelle sa chaîne cliquetant tandis qu'il s'agitait dans son fauteuil.

– Et tout d'abord où étiez-vous tout ce temps mon prince ? demanda Lord Stauton d'une voix doucereuse et d'un ton qui laissait clairement sous-entendre qu'il ne le savait que trop bien.

– La chasse demande beaucoup d'investissement et peut-être que vous vous êtes enfoncé loin dans le Bois-du-Roi et que le message a eu des difficultés à vous parvenir mon prince ? dit Mestre Pycelle d'un air trop aimable pour être honnête.

– Une partie de chasse… », commenta lord Lucerys Velaryon en plissant le nez clairement désapprobateur.

Ce dernier était connu pour détester toutes sortes d'amusements et de festivités car il était très pieux envers les sept tout en étant d'une sévérité extrême sur les préceptes du grand septon que ce soit vis-à-vis de sa propre famille ou de ses gens. Pourtant le prince Rhaegar avait jusque-là toujours eu le respect tacite du vieil homme. Bien que lord Tywin ne le laissa pas transparaître, il était clairement ravi d'avoir donné une image si frivole et insouciante du prince héritier devant tous les membres du conseil en ordonnant que celui-ci soit prévenu le plus tard possible de la situation.

Face au ton formellement réprobateur du Maître des Navires, les épaules du prince se tendirent. Surtout que vu sa tenue plus que débraillée, Rhaegar avait de toute évidence chevauché sans repos jusqu'à eux dès qu'il avait été tenu au courant des derniers évènements. Mais ça la Main du roi s'abstint de le faire remarquer. Les yeux bleus du prince héritier brillaient d'une colère impuissante face à l'hostilité manifeste des plus proches conseillers de son père.

« Eh bien à présent je suis là et j'exige d'être tenu au courant des décisions qui ont été choisies pour délivrer notre roi !

– Tu n'as rien droit d'_exiger_ ici petit, répartit lord Chelsted d'un ton trop familier s'étant laissé un peu trop emporté par les échanges vifs des trois derniers jours.

– Vous parlez au prince, le reprit sèchement lord Lucerys Velaryon. Mais mon prince, Chelsted n'a pas tort. Nous ne sommes pas dans l'obligation de vous rendre des comptes, ce sont les droits et les devoirs même du Conseil Restreint. Et en l'absence regrettable du roi, c'est la Main de celui-ci qui est en charge du royaume… vu que vous étiez vous introuvable »

Rhaegar Targaryen accusa difficilement le coup et ses yeux bleu habituellement d'une grande douceur étaient chargés de cette rage destructrice si caractéristique des rois dragons.

« Mais votre présence n'est pas un problème pour ma part », continua lord Velaryon d'un ton plus posé bien que toujours assez froid.

Les autres membres du conseil se mirent à s'agiter sur leur chaise clairement en désaccord avec les propos du Maître des Navires mais hésitant à le dire à voix haute jusqu'à ce que lord Tywin en personne désigne d'une main au jeune prince de prendre place parmi eux. Rhaegar attrapa d'un mouvement encore furieux une chaise trainant dans un coin et amena le lourd objet d'une main, démontrant ainsi à tous présents une force qu'ils n'avaient pu qu'observer lors des tournois. Le bruit sourd et puissant qui retentit lorsqu'il la lâcha au bout de la table face au seigneur Lannister fit déglutir certains membres du conseil qui évitèrent le regard tout feu tout flamme du prince Rhaegar.

« Bien maintenant que notre prince nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence, s'exprima lord Tywin derrière ses mains jointes, si nous poursuivions…

– Comme je disais, enchaîna immédiatement cet imbécile de Stauton. La proposition de Chelsted est inenvisageable.

– Et qu'en sait un simple Maître des Lois », répartit celui-ci le visage rouge de colère ou d'une consommation excessive de bons vins et de bonnes chères.

La Main du roi observait pour sa part le prince Rhaegar entre ses yeux mi-clos ayant abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée d'écouter les débats insignifiants des membres du conseil. Tywin Lannister fixait le prince dragon curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, s'il allait prendre part aux discussions ou imposer son propre choix devant ces seigneurs imbus d'eux-mêmes comme devait le faire un vrai roi. Oui le Lion Lannister était curieux de voir si le fils d'Aerys II avait la carrure d'un futur roi, s'il méritait le respect du gouverneur de l'Ouest. Ce moment était un test des plus intéressants pour le jeune homme, celui de faire enfin un pas dans la cour des grands. Il n'était peut-être plus temps d'organiser des parties de chasse pour amuser les seigneurs mais d'affirmer réellement son autorité sur ses sujets.

Rapidement, lord Tywin vit la patience du prince Rhaegar s'étiolait au fil des minutes et des insultes que s'échangeaient certains conseillers. Jusqu'au point de rupture du dragon qui interrompit pour la seconde fois les discussions en frappant de son poing la table qui trembla dangereusement.

« Dîtes-moi plutôt dans combien de temps nos armées seront en mesure de faire le siège de Sombreval et d'y délivrer le roi, asséna-t-il d'une voix puissante.

– Pour l'instant mon prince rien n'a été décidé, expliqua calmement Pycelle de sa voix chevrotante.

– Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta Rhaegar. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez encore rien fait, ni appelé aucun de nos bannerets à se préparer à la guerre ? »

Le jeune homme eut sa réponse face au silence qui régna durant quelques instants dans la salle du Conseil Restreint.

« Mais qu'attendez-vous ? s'offusqua-t-il. Une guerre civile dès que nos détracteurs les plus puissants et virulents auront eu vent de notre moment de faiblesse ?

– Nous sommes encore loin d'une telle situation, se moqua le Grand Argentier en agitant la main comme pour apaiser un petit garçon trop impatient. Il est pour l'instant hors de question de créer un vent de panique en réunissant nos bannerets.

– Vous allez faire votre devoir lord Chelsted et réunir le plus de nos bannerets afin d'encercler Sombreval ! s'exclama Rhaegar d'un ton menaçant qui lui ressemblait si peu.

– Sinon quoi ? » demanda narquoisement en réponse lord Qarlton Chelsted.

Lord Tywin n'intervenait pas, intérieurement amusé par ce jeune dragon qui se contentait de seulement montrer les crocs. Il ne le prendrait au sérieux que le jour où il serait enfin capable de jeter aux oubliettes ses bonnes manières de chevalier et de cracher le feu. Et pour l'instant il ne parvenait pas à ordonner mais plutôt à se faire contredire à chacune de ses paroles. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais au moins le Lion Lannister admit qu'il pensait bien et connaissait la bonne marche à suivre. Il ne restait plus qu'à ce qu'il sache agir en monarque.

« Vous êtes prêt à abandonner votre roi ? poursuivit Rhaegar incrédule.

– Non, mais à l'inverse de vous mon prince je pense à sa sécurité, répartit de nouveau lord Chelsted. Il est encore temps de parlementer avec lord Sombrelyn. Après tout cette famille a toujours été l'une des plus fidèles à la maison Targaryen. Si nous attaquons la ville il sera alors facile à lord Denys de menacer à la vie de notre bon roi.

– Parlementer…, répéta le jeune prince avec affliction. Il est hors de question de parlementer avec des preneurs d'otages. Qui vous dit qu'à l'heure actuelle mon père ne subit pas déjà les sévices de cet homme ? »

Lord Qarlton Chelsted paru un instant décontenancé mais se reprit rapidement.

« Lord Denys Sombrelyn est un homme d'honneur. La famille Sombrelyn a fourni plus de sept chevaliers à la Garde Royale, un fait inégalé par les autres maisons de Westeros. Ils ont à cœur la protection des Targaryen, c'est dans leur sang. En tant que Grand Argentier, je propose que nous échangions le roi avec de l'or afin d'éviter les effusions de sang et notamment que sa Majesté soit blessée. Et c'est bien connu, l'or est capable de tout acheter.

– Un homme d'honneur n'aurait pas tué l'escorte du roi et un de ses gardes royaux pour ensuite le jeter dans ses cachots, hurla presque Rhaegar à bout devant tant de bêtise.

– Pour le coup mon cher ami, s'interposa lord Owen Merryweather. Je suis de l'avis du prince. Une négociation de ce genre est inenvisageable face à cet acte d'enlèvement. Nous parlons quand même du roi pas de n'importe quel sujet de ce royaume ! »

Tandis que la plupart hochaient la tête face à ses propos, lord Chelsted ne semblait pas démordre de son idée. Tywin Lannister l'avait toujours soupçonné d'être un lâche doublé d'un idiot mais là il en avait l'amer constatation.

« Lord Denys n'était pas satisfait du prix des taxes, fit remarquer le Grand Argentier. Si nous lui proposons un rabais sur quelques années, je suis persuadé qu'il entendra raison. Rien ne nous empêche de ne pas respecter l'accord une fois le roi revenu parmi nous.

– Si vous pensez ainsi c'est que vous êtes un idiot », intervint enfin lord Tywin d'une voix tonitruante.

Ce dernier vit le prince Rhaegar se tourner enfin vers lui avec un air passablement soulagé. De toute évidence, il comprenait qu'ils étaient du même avis sur la question.

« Une armée de 15 000 hommes est déjà en marche depuis trois jours pour faire le siège de Sombreval, annonça calmement mais fermement la Main du roi.

– Et sous les ordre de qui ? demanda lord Qarlton d'une voix grinçante.

– Sous les ordres de mon frère ser Kevan Lannister », répondit simplement le Lannister son regard acéré se posant sur le Grand Argentier.

Autant dire sous ceux de lord Tywin en personne et tous les membres du Conseil Restreint étaient figés sur leur chaise face à cette annonce, seul le Maître des Navires qui avait une expérience militaire bien au-dessus de tous ceux présents – même du Lion Lannister – brisa le silence stupéfait :

« La flotte de la maison Velaryon est prête à faire le siège du port de Sombreval, mon seigneur.

– Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous lord Lucerys, approuva la Main du roi. Vous pouvez disposer et voguer sans plus attendre vers Sombreval. Ne vous manifestez que lorsque ser Kevan Lannister vous en aura donné l'ordre »

Le vieil homme se leva, s'inclina respectueusement devant lord Tywin puis sans un regard pour les autres membres du conseil abasourdis, quitta la pièce d'un pas encore alerte malgré son âge. Après son départ, les membres du Conseil Restreint se mirent à s'insurger contre le comportement qu'ils jugeaient despotique de lord Lannister.

Ce dernier agacé déclara d'un ton sans réplique :

« Aucun de vous n'a d'expérience militaire et de l'art de la guerre. La diplomatie n'est pas une option, il ne reste donc que la force, l'habileté et la stratégie pour mener à bien cette campagne. Je vous prierais de rester à votre place et de vous rappeler qu'ici en l'absence du roi, c'est la Main qui décide des mesures à prendre »

Lord Qarlton se leva si brusquement de sa chaise qu'il la renversa dans un grand fracas. Les mains appuyées sur la table il semblait passablement furieux mais eut l'intelligence pour une fois de ne rien ajouter. Il n'ignorait pas qu'en l'absence du roi comme le disait si bien lord Tywin Lannister, celui-ci pourrait le démettre de ses fonctions d'un claquement de doigt. Tenant plus à sa charge de Grand Argentier qu'au sort de son roi, il ravala sa colère et sa fierté pour quitter lui aussi la salle du conseil. Les autres le suivirent peu à peu et Mestre Pycelle fut le dernier à sortir tout en refermant la porte laissant en tête à tête le prince Rhaegar et la Main du roi.

Tywin se concentra sur les parchemins étalés devant lui et qu'il commençait tranquillement à rouler pour les ramener dans la tour de la Main. Il sentait le regard de Rhaegar Targaryen sur lui mais attendait que ce dernier explicite ses pensées.

« J'ai beau cherché je ne comprends pas à quoi vous jouez, dit enfin le jeune homme. Cette attitude ne fait que renforcer l'hostilité du conseil envers vous. Pourquoi leur avoir caché que vous projetiez depuis le début de prendre Sombreval d'assaut ? »

Le gouverneur de l'Ouest releva la tête vers lui, le visage aussi indéchiffrable que de coutume.

« Je ne suis pas là pour contenter les membres du conseil. Mon rôle est de toujours agir dans les intérêts du roi. De plus pour moi ces… seigneurs ne sont que des exécutants de la couronne »

En d'autres termes, lord Lannister ne craignait aucunement ces pleutres et accessoirement conseillers du roi. Il se sentait assez sûr de lui ainsi que de sa force pour exprimer ses pensées et mettre en pratique ses avis sans aucune nécessité d'aval de leur part. Tywin souhaitait faire comprendre ce fait au prince Rhaegar, il souhaitait lui montrer jusqu'où poussait sa loyauté. Que ce jeune prince prenne conscience qu'il était un atout indispensable pour le roi Aerys et qu'il le serait tout autant lorsque ce sera à son tour de monter sur le trône. Qu'il était prêt ainsi à lui apprendre à réellement gouverner ces seigneurs qui n'étaient que des moutons en réalité. Lui apprendre à être un véritable dragon et les Dieux savaient que Westeros n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

Tandis que Rhaegar gardait le silence, lord Tywin appela un serviteur qui s'empressa de prendre la multitude de rouleaux se trouvant devant lui. Avant d'enfin quitter la salle, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le jeune homme.

« Je ramènerais le roi mon prince, lui jura lord Tywin. N'ayez aucune inquiétude. Ses intérêts sont également miens. C'est en cela que consiste la charge de Main du roi »

* * *

Malgré les bons mots de la Main de son père Rhaegar ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet au contraire. Notamment qu'il ne savait comment il devait annoncer la nouvelle à sa tendre petite sœur. Cette dernière se rendrait rapidement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et la connaissant risquait d'apprendre l'emprisonnement du roi en écoutant discrètement les serviteurs parler entre eux.

De plus depuis qu'elle avait enfin rencontré leur père – bien que cela ne se soit certainement pas passé comme elle le rêvait – Visenya lui demandait chaque jour de l'emmener le voir. Comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Or le jour où le roi était parti imprudemment vers Sombreval et que Rhaegar avait dit à sa petite sœur que leur père avait quitté le Donjon Rouge pour quelques temps, cette dernière s'était mise à crier et à pleurer tout en émettant des propos incompréhensibles et le jeune homme avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à la calmer.

Encore maintenant, il ignorait ce qui avait pu l'effrayer à ce point. Pourquoi elle avait eu si peur pour le roi comme si elle avait deviné inconsciemment qu'il allait se retrouver en si grand danger. A présent que c'était le cas, Rhaegar ignorait vraiment comment la petite Visenya allait réagir. Elle était parfois si imprévisible et d'une sensibilité si exacerbée que cela le poussait à toujours vouloir la protéger.

Il sursauta quand il entendit une voix l'appeler à ses côtés. Rhaegar se tourna pour croiser les yeux préoccupés de ser Barristan Selmy. Tellement contrarié par son échange avec le Conseil Restreint, il n'avait pas remarqué que son fidèle garde royal l'avait suivi jusque-là. Lui aussi l'ayant accompagné à la chasse arborait une mise des plus négligée.

« Excuse-moi mon ami, soupira Rhaegar tout en passant une main lasse à l'arrière de sa nuque. Mon esprit tourne à plein régime depuis que ce messager est venu nous rejoindre…

– Je partage les mêmes sentiments mon prince », l'assura le chevalier.

Un court silence puis le garde royal reprit :

« J'aimerais rejoindre les forces Lannister mon prince, demanda ser Barristan. Je voudrais tenter de faire s'évader le roi et de venger dans le même temps mon frère-juré ser Gwayne Gaunt en tuant Symon Hollard »

Barristan s'était abstenu de donner le terme honorifique de chevalier à ce meurtrier. Il n'était en aucun cas digne de l'être. Le prince Rhaegar sembla plonger dans de profondes réflexions comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de cette demande d'un des gardes qui l'avait vu grandir et presque élevé comme son fils.

« Bien je ne vous en empêcherais pas ser Barristan, accorda le prince dragon. Mais vous serez mes yeux et mes oreilles parmi tous ces Lannister.

– Vous ne faites pas confiance au seigneur Main »

Ce n'était pas une question mais plus une constatation. Rhaegar poussa de nouveau un soupir difficile à interpréter.

« Je tiens à m'assurer que ses intentions sont sincères et qu'il pense ce qu'il m'a dit…

– Mon prince… ? »

Barristan Selmy qui n'avait pas assisté à leur échange paru perplexe. De toute évidence les deux hommes avaient eu une conversation assez importante pour rendre le prince songeur. Selmy n'avait jamais aimé le Lannister, le trouvant trop dangereux et rusé pour se trouver dans l'entourage de la famille royale. Quoiqu'il pouvait dire, lord Tywin n'avait à cœur que ses intérêts en tête et non ceux de nul autre. Le chevalier se mit donc à hésiter. Devait-il laisser son prince sans sa protection ? Mais il se sentait également le devoir de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour délivrer son roi. Une discussion avec ser Arthur Dayne s'imposait car il était bien la seule personne à qui il faisait assez confiance pour défendre les intérêts de Rhaegar Targaryen.

* * *

Will Morrigen souriait d'une oreille à l'autre fier d'être parvenu à entraîner discrètement la princesse Visenya dans les jardins royaux. La fillette de trois ans s'extasiait devant la chaleur des rayons du soleil qui caressaient sa peau d'enfant, elle qui était une fille née en hiver. Sur la terrasse donnant sur la Baie de la Néra, elle observait de ses yeux brillants d'émerveillement la couleur si bleu de l'eau sous les scintillements du soleil.

« Des étoiles ! Etoiles dans l'eau ! s'écria-t-elle enchantée.

– Oui tu as raison », ria Will ravie de l'avoir sortie de cette étrange morosité qui l'habitait depuis le départ du roi.

Il n'avait pas le cœur de la contredire. Elle apprendrait assez tôt que ces étoiles n'étaient que le reflet des rayons du soleil sur l'étendue liquide. Elle se pencha près du bord si fortement dans l'optique de les attraper que Will craignit qu'elle ne passe par-dessus la rambarde. L'écuyer l'attrapa et pour lui faire plaisir l'installa sur ses frêles épaules. Il se mit ensuite à sautiller et courir dans tous les sens sachant qu'elle appréciait ce genre d'expérience.

Bien qu'il craignait que les cris extatiques et émerveillés de l'enfant ne les fassent repérer, Will Morrigen répugnait l'idée de brider cette joie qu'elle laissait éclater comme des milliers de feu d'artifices. Emporté par la gaieté débordante de Visenya, le jeune garçon ne se rendit pas compte des heures qui passèrent. La princesse s'amusant notamment à se cacher dans les jardins royaux et attendant en pouffant que son ami parvienne à la trouver. Mais elle ne comprit pas qu'étant plus grand et connaissant mieux les allées verdoyantes, il n'avait aucun mal à la débusquer.

Ils s'amusèrent également à se dissimuler aux yeux des seigneurs qui arpentaient les jardins royaux tout en leur jouant des tours. L'un des exploits de la fillette fut de faire trébucher une lady dans l'un des bassins alors qu'un seigneur lui contait fleurette. Mais ils ne furent pas aussi discrets et ne passèrent pas aussi inaperçus qu'ils le pensaient. En effet certains serviteurs prévinrent le prince Rhaegar et ser Harlan Grandison que la princesse Visenya se trouvait dans les jardins royaux. Ces derniers en furent soulagés car ils s'étaient mis désespérément à sa recherche depuis un moment.

Will Morrigen inconscient de l'inquiétude provoquée par la disparition de sa protégée s'était installé confortablement près d'un massif et apprenait le nom de certaines plantes à Visenya. Cette dernière après s'être défoulée pendant des heures s'était étalée sur le ventre et l'écoutait à présent religieusement retenant très facilement ce que l'écuyer lui enseignait. Celui-ci ayant grandi à la campagne avait une connaissance assez poussé sur l'horticulture. La tête penchée sur le côté et soutenue par ses mains tandis que les rayons du soleil faisaient miroiter son étrange chevelure argentée, le jeune Morrigen la trouva encore plus adorable que de coutume.

« Will !

– Visenya ! »

Leurs prénoms scandés en même temps firent éclater leur bulle d'intimité. Si l'un des tons était rempli d'un soulagement indicible, l'autre présageait que son propriétaire allait avoir des problèmes. Will tourna comme au ralenti la tête vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Il vit du coin de l'œil Visenya sauter de plaisir dans les bras du prince Rhaegar mais Will Morrigen avait toute son attention tournée vers ser Harlan Grandison. Le visage de celui-ci arborait sa tête des mauvais jours. Le jeune Will savait qu'il s'était attiré les foudres du vieux chevalier et que la punition risquait d'être salée.

« Par les sept Dieux et tous les septons ! A quoi pensais-tu Will ? Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas favoriser les escapades de la princesse Visenya. Ce n'est certainement pas ton rôle, ni ce que je t'ai ordonné de faire »

Visenya face à l'éclat de son – habituellement – gentil protecteur culpabilisa. Bien que toujours dans les bras de son frère, elle s'interposa pour défendre son seul ami.

« C'est ma faute pas celle de Will, plaida-t-elle d'une voix forte.

– Princesse…, soupira ser Harlan reprenant peu à peu contenance n'osant pas avouer qu'il avait cru le pire en notant qu'elle avait disparu ainsi que son écuyer. Will a commis une grave faute et sera puni en conséquence.

– Ser Harlan a raison petit dragon, intervint pour la première fois Rhaegar. Tu n'imagines pas l'inquiétude que vous nous avez causé en disparaissant aussi longtemps.

– Désolé(e)…, marmonnèrent les deux fautifs en même temps.

– Bon tant que tu ne recommenceras pas, conclut le jeune homme ne supportant pas d'houspiller sa petite sœur.

– Promis ! » avança-t-elle précipitamment, peut-être trop précipitamment.

Un court silence suivit cette promesse et fut coupé par un rire franc du prince Rhaegar.

« Comme si tu étais capable de te tenir un jour tranquille petite polissonne !

– Hum…, bouda Visenya.

– Mais si tu parviens à rester sagement dans tes appartements durant la prochaine semaine, je t'emmènerais avec moi dans les rues de Port-Réal pour manger des sucreries près des étales au port »

Will vit nettement les sourcils de ser Harlan Grandison se froncer de réprobation et l'écuyer en aurait ri s'il ne se trouvait pas lui-même dans une terrible situation. Le jeune garçon savait qu'une fois qu'il serait seul avec le vieux chevalier, il regretterait amèrement de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer.

« D'accord, accepta Visenya en riant. Mais avant je veux revoir les étoiles d'eau !

– Pardon ? s'enquit Rhaegar l'air perdu

– Vi… la princesse veut parler du reflet du soleil dans l'eau », précisa Will se rattrapant maladroitement sur la familiarité avec laquelle il parlait de Visenya.

Ser Harlan et Will suivirent donc le duo royal qui se rendit sur la terrasse surplombant la Baie de la Néra. Visenya fut aussi excitée que toute à l'heure devant le spectacle babillant sur le fait qu'elle verrait mieux à dos de dragon et plongerait pour les attraper avant de remonter aussi sec. Son frère souriant la mit debout sur ses épaules la maintenant aux chevilles. Il fut un instant gêné par les jupons féminins de Visenya qui lui atterrirent en pleine face et le jeune Morrigen retint difficilement un rire amusé. Le prince héritier adorait vraiment sa petite sœur.

Une fois qu'elle fut lassée de son observation, Rhaegar la fit redescendre et s'installa avec elle sur de confortables assises. En lançant un coup d'œil au vieux chevalier, Will vit que celui-ci leur tournait le dos depuis un moment à une certaine distance. Il leur laissait assez d'intimité mais restait également assez proche afin de pouvoir les protéger en cas de besoin. Will qui souhaitait retourner dans les bonnes grâces de ser Harlan, s'empressa de l'imiter mais parvint à suivre la conversation grave qui suivit.

« Visenya, débuta Rhaegar d'un ton bien plus sérieux que d'habitude. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer »

Bien que Will ne pouvait voir la princesse, il sut que son sourire avait disparu.

« C'est… père ? devina instinctivement l'enfant d'un ton perdu et désespéré.

– Comment ? bredouilla le prince. Tu as entendu les bruits de couloirs ?

– Il lui est arrivé quelque chose de… mauvais ? l'interrogea-t-elle plutôt.

– Oui, admit son frère. Il a été enlevé par un seigneur qui nous a trahis »

A ces mots, Will ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers eux, inquiet de la réaction de sa petite protégée. Le jeune garçon ne se rendit pas compte que ser Harlan l'avait imité également. Autant dire qu'ils apprenaient cette sombre nouvelle en même temps que la princesse Visenya mais qu'ils étaient bien plus soucieux de la réaction de celle-ci que du sort de leur roi. Bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'eut admis à voix haute, ils ne portaient pas le monarque Targaryen dans leur cœur.

« Les murs sombres se sont refermés sur lui, pleura alors Visenya.

– Que veut-elle dire ? » demanda Rhaegar au jeune Morrigen qui haussa les épaules l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

L'écuyer ignorait s'il devait rapporter l'étrange comportement de la petite princesse à son frère. Après tout c'était certainement un fait isolé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas petite sœur, reprit donc Rhaegar. Père va nous revenir. Rappelle-toi ce que je te dis toujours, nous sommes des dragons et nous ne plions pas devant l'adversité peu importe les embûches sur notre chemin »

Elle hocha la tête et sécha ses larmes. Will sut qu'elle se montrerait forte pour son père et le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de détester encore plus le roi, inconscient de sa chance d'avoir une petite fille aussi formidable que Visenya Targaryen.

* * *

Rhaegar laissait peu à peu les songes l'envahir peinant à mettre de côté son inquiétude pour le sort de son père, lorsqu'un tapage de tous les diables le fit se redresser en sursaut. Dégainant son épée qui se trouvait toujours à portée de main, il se leva dans le même temps contournant sa couche pour faire face à la porte principale de sa chambre. Il se détendit lorsqu'il vit son ami ser Arthur pénétrer dans la pièce. Son air agacé rassura instantanément le prince. Il n'aurait jamais arboré un tel visage s'ils étaient attaqués.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon ami ?

– Un écuyer cherche à forcer l'entrée de vos appartements avec _apparemment_ une chose importante à vous dire »

Son ton sous-entendait clairement qu'il doutait qu'un simple écuyer puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec un prince dragon.

« Comment ce garçon ose-t-il vous déranger en plein milieu de la nuit ? bougonna le chevalier.

– Du calme mon ami, l'apaisa Rhaegar qui connaissait le caractère sacré que revêtait le sommeil pour l'Épée du Matin. Je ne dormais pas encore mais sais-tu qui l'envoie ?

– Non il a refusé de me parler à moi ! » s'outra le chevalier tandis que le prince s'habillait rapidement.

Rhaegar dissimula un rire sous une quinte de toux pour ne pas froisser son ami. Ser Arthur Dayne avait tendance à être exceptionnellement fier, voire trop selon certain. Il avait tendance à avoir de la considération qu'envers ceux ayant fait leur preuve donc il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne sache reconnaître un écuyer d'un autre. C'était bien là l'un des seuls défauts du chevalier prouvant ainsi qu'à l'inverse de ser Barristan Selmy il pouvait encore manquer d'une certaine maturité dans son comportement. Ser Barristan aurait su lui dire qui était l'écuyer et à quel chevalier il était affecté d'un simple coup d'œil. Mais l'honorable chevalier avait quitté discrètement la capitale pour Sombreval.

« Bon allons voir ce que me veux ce fameux écuyer », dit Rhaegar d'un ton joyeux afin de faire dérider ser Dayne.

Mais ce dernier lui emboîta le pas en grommelant son mécontentement. Sans réel surprise, Rhaegar vit que c'était le jeune Will Morrigen qui l'attendait avec une certaine impatience. Seul celui-ci parmi tous les écuyers déambulant dans le Donjon Rouge aurait eu l'impolitesse et le courage – il fallait l'admettre – pour tenir tête à l'Épée du Matin. Malheureusement sa présence signifiait que le sujet de sa visite concernait de près ou de loin Visenya.

A présent totalement inquiet, le prince se précipita vers Will et l'attrapa sans ménagement par l'épaule.

« Parle ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

– C'est… c'est Visenya », lâcha le jeune Morrigen le souffle encore court d'avoir couru jusqu'ici à toute vitesse.

Rhaegar n'attendit pas d'en savoir davantage ni de reprendre le jeune garçon de son absence de révérence envers la princesse et sortit en trombe de ses appartements rejoignant au pas de course ceux de sa petite sœur. Il regretta à ce moment-là qu'ils fussent si éloignés des siens. Il entendit vaguement ser Arthur et l'écuyer de ser Grandison le suivre difficilement mais entièrement concentré à rejoindre Visenya au plus vite, il ne prit pas la peine de les attendre.

En pénétrant dans la chambre de sa sœur, il fut tout d'abord soulagé de voir qu'elle était dans son lit et ne paraissait pas blessée alors que ser Harlan caressait délicatement son front. Cependant quelque chose n'allait clairement pas. En effet, les yeux normalement vairons de l'enfant étaient grands ouverts et révulsés. Son corps tressautait de temps à autre et était maintenu par le vieux garde royal dépassé par la situation.

« Visenya, l'appela Rhaegar d'une voix brisée.

– Mon prince, murmura d'un ton soulagé le vieux chevalier. Nous ne savions que faire.

– Où est Pycelle quand on a besoin de lui ? rugit violemment Rhaegar.

– Je l'ai envoyé quérir »

Pendant leur bref échange ser Harlan s'était décalé afin de laisser le prince dragon s'asseoir près de la princesse dont le petit corps continuait de tressauter légèrement.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle ainsi ? s'enquit Rhaegar qui la prit délicatement contre lui tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux inquiet de sentir son corps aussi brûlant.

– Je l'ai entendu crier et quand je suis entré dans la chambre, je l'ai trouvé… dans cet état, lui apprit Will devançant le vieux chevalier. C'était il y a une vingtaine de minutes »

Rhaegar voyait bien que l'écuyer était clairement inquiet pour Visenya et qu'il avait du mal à cacher la peur qui l'étreignait. La même frayeur habitait le jeune homme qui se retrouvait impuissant et forcé d'attendre Mestre Pycelle qui tardait à arriver. « _Le choc d'apprendre pour notre père était-il trop important ?_ » songea-t-il avec inquiétude. Pourtant l'enfant bien que triste et en larmes à ce moment-là avaient retrouvé son calme peu de temps après.

Visenya se remit soudain à hurler et se débattit tellement fort dans les bras de son frère que ce dernier se retrouva obligé de presque la broyer entre ses bras musclés pour éviter qu'elle ne se blesse. Puis tout aussi brusquement elle s'avachit comme une poupée de chiffon entre ses bras et Rhaegar mort de terreur cru au pire. Mais sa petite poitrine se soulevait normalement, ses yeux à présent clos. Le prince toucha d'une main tremblante le front de sa sœur étonné de constater que la fièvre brûlante qui s'était emparée de son corps avait elle aussi cessé.

Rhaegar Targaryen desserra tendrement la prise qu'il maintenait sur sa sœur mais la garda blottie entre ses bras ne parvenant pas à la lâcher après la peur qu'elle venait de lui faire.

« Visenya », l'appela-t-il à nouveau.

A sa grande surprise ainsi que celle des deux gardes royaux et de l'écuyer, la fillette de trois ans ouvrit les yeux et tous furent soulagés de retrouver les deux teintes si particulières de son regard vairon. Dans le même temps sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler puis elle fondit en sanglots bruyants tout en s'agrippant à son frère aîné comme si sa vie en dépendait.

C'est ce moment que choisi le Grand Mestre du Donjon Rouge pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Le fait qu'il ne soit même pas essoufflé montrait clairement qu'il avait pris son temps et il ne dû son salut qu'au fait que Rhaegar tenait sa sœur dans les bras. Sinon le prince n'aurait pas répondu de ses actes.

« On m'a dit que la princesse Visenya se trouvait mal… », commença maladroitement le vieil homme conscient de l'inimitié certaine qui régnait dans la pièce dès qu'il était apparu.

Ser Arthur émit un reniflement hautain s'attirant un regard agacé de Mestre Pycelle qui n'eut quand même pas le courage de soutenir bien longtemps celui du chevalier. Le vieil homme préféra s'avancer vers le lit de la princesse où le prince Rhaegar tentait de contenir la rage qu'il ressentait envers cet homme de savoir. Sans un mot mais avec beaucoup de réticence il le laissa prendre sa place auprès de Visenya dont les sanglots se calmaient peu à peu.

Après l'avoir ausculté un long instant sous le regard à la fois scrutateur et méfiant de Rhaegar Targaryen, le mestre se redressa.

« Elle se porte comme un charme. Je n'ai rien vu qui puisse laisser entendre qu'elle souffre d'un mal. Je vous conseille de lui donner cette potion pour l'aider à avoir un sommeil sans rêves. De toute évidence ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar »

Tout en parlant il avait sorti de sa soutane une petite fiole au liquide verdâtre. Voyant que personne ne faisait mine de la lui prendre, il finit par la poser sur un meuble près du lit de la princesse.

« Bon…, balbutia-t-il face au silence pesant. Personne n'a plus besoin de mes services… alors je vous souhaite le bonsoir »

Il fit preuve d'une vélocité bien plus importante en quittant les appartements de la princesse Visenya qu'en y entrant.

« Quel pédant pompeux ! s'exclama Will d'un ton dégoûté.

– Will…, le reprit ser Harlan avec peu de conviction mais estimant qu'il était de son rôle d'intervenir quand même. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler de notre Grand Mestre »

Le respect que l'écuyer avait pour le vieux chevalier l'empêcha de répliquer avec des mots plus fleuris ce qu'il pensait réellement de celui-ci conscient que tous dans la pièce devaient partager sa vision des choses.

Rhaegar de son côté s'était de nouveau placé aux côtés de sa sœur.

« Comment vas-tu petit dragon ? demanda-t-il

– Rhaegar… »

La voix de l'enfant était éraillée d'avoir trop crié.

« C'était… si horrible. J'ai vu… j'ai vu…

– C'était un cauchemar, la rassura-t-il en reprenant le diagnostic du mestre bien qu'en doutant un peu face à cette réaction aussi vive qu'elle avait eu durant de longues minutes.

– Non ! cria-t-elle en retour faisant sursauter tout le monde.

– Que veux-tu dire ? »

Visenya s'agita sous le regard pénétrant de son frère enserrant le coussin au motif de dragon qu'il lui avait offert.

« C'était comme… la dernière fois »

Sa voix était si ténue sur les trois derniers mots, qu'ils eurent des difficultés à la comprendre.

« Quelle autre fois, insista gentiment Rhaegar ne souhaitant pas la brusquer.

– La fois où… père... les murs sombres… avant son départ...

– L'emprisonnement du roi, chuchota avec effarement ser Arthur et ce dernier baissa la tête devant le regard plein de reproche du prince.

– Et… si c'était ma faute ce qu'il lui arrive... je l'ai vu avant... avant son départ, murmura-t-elle angoissée ayant entendu l'exclamation étouffée du garde royale.

– Non tu n'es pas responsable. Les responsables sont les êtres vils qui cherchent à nous faire du mal. Mais je ne les laisserais jamais t'atteindre. Tu as ma parole », jura Rhaegar en lui caressant la joue.

Le jeune homme était inquiet. Sa sœur était-elle capable de voir l'avenir comme leur ancêtre Daenys _la Rêveuse_ ou bien était-elle juste dotée d'un sens accru de clairvoyance. Dans les deux cas, cela restait inquiétant.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? s'enquit Rhaegar avec hésitation et voyant aussi qu'elle était fatiguée et baillait.

– Des dragons… un brasier funéraire… des dragons qui sortaient des flammes en hurlant… des personnes qui cherchaient à les tuer, pleura doucement Visenya. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… ils sont si beaux et ces hommes sont… si méchants…

– Chut… C'est fini. Rendors-toi », l'apaisa son frère la dorlotant jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

Rhaegar posa un tendre baiser sur son front et les yeux de Visenya papillonnèrent rapidement signe qu'elle s'endormait déjà après toutes ses émotions. Sur la pointe des pieds tous quittèrent la chambre.

« Si jamais elle renouvelle ce genre d'épisodes je souhaite être le premier et le seul informé, leur enjoignit Rhaegar. Je compte sur vous pour garder le secret. Seul vous deux, moi et ser Arthur sommes au courant de ce qui vient de se passer. Je compte sur vous deux pour ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit »

En disant ces mots il s'adressait surtout au garçon de onze ans. Il avait toute confiance en la discrétion des deux gardes royaux car cela faisait partie de leurs attributions de garder les secrets de la famille royale. Or le jeune Will n'était qu'un écuyer et Rhaegar savait qu'ils aimaient partager et se vanter de ce qu'ils apprenaient sur leurs maîtres et seigneurs.

« Je ne ferais jamais rien qui nuirait à Vi… à la princesse Visenya. Plutôt mourir que de révéler la moindre information qui la concernerait de près ou de loin.

– Je n'en doute pas, admit finalement Rhaegar avec amusement secrètement impressionné par l'air si sérieux du garçon. Tu as tenu tête à l'Épée du Matin alors j'imagine que je peux te faire entièrement confiance »

L'écuyer se rengorgea et reçu même un salut poli de ser Arthur lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent les appartements de la princesse Visenya. Le prince Rhaegar rejoignit lentement sa chambre ses yeux bleu perdus dans le vague.

« _La prophétie... Serait-elle l'un d'entre eux…_ »


End file.
